Possible To Find A Way Back
by gothicpoet0615
Summary: 2019 Netflix show of Carmen Sandiego. Kat Possible, Kim's big sister, was kidnapped by V.I.L.E. when she was five. A decade later, 'Black Sheep' escapes the Isle of V.I.L.E. with Shadowsan and the hard drives and vows to bring them down. Finding out that you're related to teen hero Kim Possible puts a hitch in the plan. Will she let her family in or keep them out for their safety?
1. Prologue: Escaping the Isle of VILE

**Prologue: Escaping** **the Isle of V.I.L.E.**

A fifteen-year-old girl with auburn hair, blue eyes, a straight, small nose, a fit but curvy figure, pale skin, and full lips laid down on her bed, waiting for her opportune moment. She knew that the Bookkeeper, Cookie Booker, always comes to the Isle of V.I.L.E. to assess and check on the funds for the organization. Suddenly, the speakers in the room rang out with Professor Maelstrom's baritone voice.

" _ **Attention Cleaners and Personnel staff, our Bookkeeper has arrived. Please escort her to the Server Room,"**_ his voice echoed the small room until the speakers turned off. Her eyes opened alight with determination and conviction. After seeing her crush, Crackle, almost take the life of that archaeologist in Morocco (and her preventing it from happening) she found out what V.I.L.E. truly means. Her world came crashing down and crushed beyond repair. Everything that she's ever known by the time she was five was a lie. Now, she has a purpose; a mission: to bring down V.I.L.E. once and for all. She got up, heading directly to the bathroom to shower and change into her outfit.

In five minutes, she's dressed in her stealth suit, black gloves, bracers, and sneakers, ready to put her plan into motion. On the table near her bunk, she spots the Russian nesting doll sitting on top. Staring at one of her most valuable possessions, she hesitated. In a split second, the girl picks it up and places it inside a pocket on the side of her pants.

"Travel light," she reminded herself. What she left behind in the drawer was a sketchbook. On the cover, there were stamps from every country in the world, courtesy of her revolving door of nannies. On the first page, when opened, was a simple picture taped right in the middle. A red-headed woman with the same blue eyes and a brown-haired man with brown eyes, smiling in the photograph, holding an auburn-haired, blue-eyed, five-year-old toddler: the girl's birth parents. Inscribed on the back, below the picture, was to the name, Katrina Marie Possible. On it is a quote that said, _"Anything's possible for a Possible."_

Running down the halls of the Academy, the girl snuck a glance inside the library where she eavesdropped on Professor Maelstrom and Dr. Bellum's conversation about the phone the Cleaners confiscated... ** _her_** phone. She kept an eye out as to where they're keeping her device.

"It confounds me that a device registered to our mainland bookkeeping department ever wound up in Black Sheep's possession, to begin with," commented Professor Maelstrom. He looked every bit of an insane, sociopathic, manipulative bastard. White hair that reaches to his neck with a bald spot on top, sharp cold, gray eyes, and a slim figure. Pale, almost white skin, a crooked nose that tied the menacing look (which worked), and black clothing from head to toe. A devious grin enhanced his skeletal face, which - to be honest - made him look extra creepy. Hearing the footsteps coming towards the door, Black Sheep jumped up before they could catch her.

"It confounds _me_ that Black Sheep never submitted the stolen property for extra credit," replied Dr. Bellum. The woman was the perfect example of a psychotic bitch. Go to the dictionary, look up the word, 'mad scientist,' and her picture will be right below the explanation. She is of Indian descent, possibly Mumbai. Giant science goggles framed and covered her eyes; tan skin like caramel, and a maniacal grin plastered on her oval face, gave her the reputation of 'Dr. Frankenstein.' Part of her head is shaved off, and a few clumps of hair dyed white. Wearing a bulky lab coat with a long-sleeved black shirt, small white leather gloves on her dainty hands, black pants, and black boots, these two were - probably - the genuinely evil minds of V.I.L.E. They left the room and turned a corner; there was nothing but silence throughout the entire hall.

Checking that the coast is clear, the teenager, known as 'Black Sheep,' jumps down from the ceiling. She enters the classroom and begins picking the lock on the drawer where they kept her phone. Quickly, Black Sheep opens the drawer, pulls out her phone, and calls the last number on file, which was Player. Putting an earbud to be able to hear and talk to him as well, Black Sheep listens to the line ringing while waiting for Player to answer.

* * *

 **"Guten tag. Strudelhaus of Düsseldorf. Can I help you?"** joked Player. However, Black Sheep thought it was something different.

Black Sheep stammers out, "Yeah, I was looking for…" Before she could finish, his voice called out to calm her down.

 **"It's me. I'm screening,"** Player said.

"Player," Black Sheep exhaled a sigh of relief.

 **"Where have you been?"** he asked, happy to hear his friend's voice. **"Strange people have been answering your phone."**

"It's not mine. I stole it," Black Sheep replied.

 **"So you're a shoplifter? And you haven't called me all summer long because you've been in jail,"** Player surmised.

Black Sheep took a deep breath, ready to tell him the truth.

"Player, remember when you told me that you used your wicked skills for good?"

 **"The White Hat Hackers' Code."**

"What would you say if I told _you_ I had wicked skills, too," she said. "...from being raised in a school for thieves?" With that, Player was rendered speechless.

 **"I'd say that would explain a lot."** Suddenly, the click of heels came closer and closer to the library. Suddenly, the part of her escape plan came right on time.

"Don't go anywhere." Silently, she climbed up the air vent, and closed the grate, watching the bookkeeper step inside. The shadow of the Bookkeeper came closer and closer to the desk until she places two black boxes with the V.I.L.E. symbol on the surface. The box has the numbers '1' and '2' engraved on each box. Hearing her step out, she says, "Player, I'm staring at two hard drives containing data that could fuel a criminal empire for the next two years. This may be my only shot at securing it," she whispered.

 **"Then use those wicked skills already,"** he encouraged her. A smirk appeared on her face as she moved the grate out of the way so that she can peek at the room. The Bookkeeper was hanging her coat, hat, and bag near the closet on the other side of the small library. She jumped down, thanking God that the Russian doll didn't make so much noise. She rushed to the other side of the room, while Ms. Booker looked around to see where that noise came from. Creeping around, Black Sheep spots the hard drives on the desk, reaching out for them, when Professor Maelstrom's voice called out on the speaker.

 _ **"Booker, what is keeping you?"**_ The clack of her heels came closer, which caused Black Sheep to hide under the desk to avoid getting caught. _**"We are anxiously awaiting the upload!"**_ She came over to press the button on the desk speaker. Black Sheep hid further inside the desk, waiting for her to leave.

 _"Have you ever heard of weather, Gunnar? I had to hang my wet things!"_ Peeking her head, Black Sheep saw Ms. Booker carrying the two hard drives away from the room, ready to upload the information to their system.

"Gah! Missed it!" she whispered to Player. She got off from the ground, headed out of the room to follow the bookkeeper to the server room.

Stalking the bookkeeper, she whispered in the earpiece to Player. "If anyone sees me take it, I'll never make it off this island. I need to avoid detection at all costs." Unfortunately, her cover was about to be blown by one of the graduated recruits that never spoke a word. It was there that she freaked out (by mentally slapping herself).

"Ah, crud!" She straightened up to face her former roommate with a smile. "Mimosa Bombosa. What are you up to?"

Mimosa Bombosa, or 'Mime Bomb' as everyone called him, never said a word, so they have no idea of his real name or where he came from. He had the same auburn hair color; his face was painted to mimic a mime. He wore a black-and-gray striped shirt, black pants and shoes, white gloves, and a black beret.

He pointed at himself and began miming out what he was doing, standing in the hallway of the Academy, knowing that he's graduated already.

Black Sheep, who loved his charades game, figured out what he was doing.

"'Stopping to smell the roses?'" He touched his nose, saying - in his weird way - that she got it right.

 **"This is the most one-sided conversation I've ever heard,"** remarked Player.

"Shh! Quiet!" Mime Bomb looks confused and points at himself. "No, not you. Duh," she assured him. Black Sheep gave an awkward wave goodbye. "Okay. Happy gardening." Then, she turned around, not looking back. But, still had to calm Player down.

"All good. It was just some creepy mime who hangs around campus watching everything," she told him. That's when the proverbial anvil dropped. "...and _everyone_. Because he's a spy and a snitch," Black Sheep grits out; From the corner of her eye, she sees Mime Bomb observing her.

She gasps, turns around, running towards him, ready to attack. "Nobody likes a tattletale!" Running at high speed, she heads straight for him. Mime Bomb mimics him running, but Black Sheep tackles him like a Linebacker in a football game. Wrestling him to the ground, she drags him to the Janitor's closet. Opening the door, she shoves Mime Bomb inside and slams the door shut. Then, she remembered there were toolboxes on the shelves. She opens the door, grabs both of them, and says, "And don't even _think_ about picking the lock." Glaring the scariest glare Black Sheep could produce, she takes her prize and slams the door in his face again, while he stares, dejectedly, at his little prison.

Running with her two toolboxes, she sees Ms. Booker about to open the door to the Server Room. From there, she put her plan into action. Ms. Booker places a keycard to a sensor, wondering how she's going to accomplish this.

"Keycard-activated elevator. If she makes it to the server room, she'll upload the data," informed Black Sheep.

 **"So, you can't let her see you take the drives. But if that elevator leaves without you, game over,"** interjects Player, informing her of the enormous risk she's taking. She sees the elevator arriving, and Ms. Booker stepping inside it.

"Gotta think fast." Without hesitation, Black Sheep runs straight to the elevator, preparing for her play. As the doors were closing shut, Black Sheep threw one of the toolboxes in the gap of the doors, which halted the process. Ms. Booker gasps at the pause and spots the same girl who'd throw water balloons at the boat driver, every year.

* * *

"Oh, so sorry about the scare, ma'am," Black Sheep told her innocently. "I'm an IT Trainee, and it's imperative that I check the server room pronto for, um, loose cables." For a while, Ms. Booker didn't say anything. The elevator closes the doors shut as it heads down to the server room.

 _"My, you've grown,"_ she replied with a calculating eye. Cookie Booker was the organization's accountant. She has graying hair, pink glasses, thin red lips, flawless peach-colored skin, a straight nose, and a mole on the bottom of her eye. Strong, teal eyes that are calculating but observant (to a degree) on everything and everyone. Today, she's wearing a navy blue pantsuit with a white shirt underneath and a giant yellow bow. Red heels cover her feet but add to the imposing figure as well as enhance her intimidating presence. A soft, maroon belt synched the whole look together, which gave Ms. Booker of a stylish, sophisticated woman of importance.

"Yes, I have." The stare of the Bookkeeper was making her uncomfortable, but carried on, not letting her see that she's nervous. "And, um, with age comes maturity, which is why I was so anxious to catch you, Ms. Booker, so we could talk somewhere private. I-I just wanted to let you know how super ashamed I am of all the really dumb pranks I've pulled on you over the years. I apologize."

Ms. Booker lifted an eyebrow as she began to speak. _"I wondered about the absence of a water balloon attack tonight. First time in quite a few years."_

All Black Sheep could do was smile awkwardly and shrug her shoulders.

 _"I'll blame your unusual upbringing. One can't be expected to behave honorably when raised among thieves, after all,"_ she said.

"Shake on it, Ms. Booker?" Black Sheep offered her hand as a truce.

 _"Call me 'Cookie,'"_ she insisted. Cookie Booker shook the girl's hand in greeting and a form of truce. Black Sheep genuinely smiled at the Bookkeeper. Soon enough, the elevator stops at the ground floor of the Server Room. Cookie steps out first, ready to do her job. Within the blink of an eye, Black Sheep used the old 'Bait and Switch' to transfer the toolboxes for the hard drives. As the Bookkeeper exits out the door, she stops to give one last piece of advice to the thief-in-training.

 _"Young lady, you seem like a smart cookie. If you wish to walk in my shoes someday, set your sights higher than pulling pranks or picking pockets. White-collar crime is where the real money is,"_ divulged Cookie on her years of experience.

"Thank you for the career advice. I will take it to heart," answered Black Sheep. Her hands were behind her back as the elevator doors were closing.

 _"Arrivederci,"_ Cookie said. The doors closed once and for all. Black Sheep had the databanks while Ms. Booker had the toolboxes; she knew it was a matter of time before the alarm rang out throughout the entire school and island. While Black Sheep was headed back upstairs, Ms. Booker walked to the giant server computer, while rolling her eyes at the young lady.

 _"Children,"_ she muttered with annoyance and irritation. As she placed both boxes in their slots, they didn't do anything. She kept pulling out and putting them back in their places, with a look of confusion present on her face. _"Huh? Whatever can be the problem?"_ she commented softly. As she pulled out the drive, she saw it wasn't the V.I.L.E. hard drives, but toolboxes from the janitor's closet.

 _"Bait and Switch!"_ She walked over to the central consul and pushed the giant red button that the entire island is now on lockdown because the girl has possession of the drives. Now, the real game begins.

* * *

As the alarms blared out, the doors open and the whole place got bathed in red light. Holding both drives with one hand, she placed the earbud back in her ear to see if Player had any ideas of escape.

"Code Red, they're onto me. Player? Hello?" She speaks into the mouthpiece but hears nothing. "Ugh! Signals are jammed," she runs with both drives, ready to escape. In another part of the facility, Professor Maelstrom observed the entire place until he saw Dr. Bellum come from around the corner.

"Dr. Bellum, care to pinpoint the origin of the Code Red?" he asks, withholding back his anger on the security breach. Dr. Bellum has a smartphone as she rapidly finds the leak.

"The Server Room." Both looked up, knew it had something to do with the Bookkeeper. They immediately tracked down to scream at Ms. Booker for her incompetence as well for the security breach.

Unbeknownst to them, Black Sheep escaped through the sewers, running for her life in the tunnels. She uttered to herself, "My ride should still be waiting." At the end of the tunnel, Black Sheep's hopes diminished as fast as it came. Bars covered the grate but saw the boat in sight, still on the dock. Pushing against the bars, she couldn't move them, no matter how hard she tried. Peering through a small hole, Black Sheep saw the sewer grate, bolted down. And there goes her escape plan.

"No! No!" The agony of her plan failing hindered her, but she didn't give up. Black Sheep became more determined than ever to escape the island once and for all. She ran back the way she came and up the ladder to the facility.

In the Council Room, Coach Brunt marched straight to a few members of the Council. Dr. Bellum was one, Countess Cleo was another, and Shadowsan was the final member, waiting for any news on the Code Red.

"It's past curfew. All students are in their bunks. Except for..." she trailed off, bowing her head down. Coach Brunt was a towering, athletically-built, big-boned, Texan woman. She has short green hair and eyes, an elongated face with a small nose, and full lips. Her Texan drawl is the most normal thing about her, but the disappointment was evident that the girl she helped raise has now escaped. A black and white tracksuit with a gray t-shirt underneath and sneakers gave her the presence of a 'no-nonsense, if you talk back to me, I will punch you into another time zone' woman. She loved Black Sheep as if she were her own daughter, which made the betrayal all the more painful.

 _"Black Sheep,"_ realized Shadowsan. He was of Japanese descent, upholding the laws of the Samurai. His jet black hair was tied up in a bun, wears a black kimono, gray pants with a beige obi belt, and black sandals. His eyes were black as night, but still maintained a softness that is unnecessary in the council. A rectangular face highlighted his sharp features. He knew in his heart that Black Sheep is making her escape from the island today, and planned to join her with the other six V.I.L.E. hard drives he had in his possession. The copies were safe and sound in the server room, along with an added surprise. When he saw the databanks, he made copies encrypted with three lines of code so that whenever they place one in the system, it will gain control of the entire facility; spying on everything and everyone every single day, secretly. Their files, plans, recent online searches, purchases, and anything the Council's doing that needs an electronic device or system.

"The girl must be punished," concurred Countess Cleo. She has brown skin, perfectly styled black hair, green eyes, thin, black lips, an oval face, and sharp features. Her hands are dainty but can fight dirty when necessary. Wearing a geometric green and black dress with pointy shoulder blades, Christian Dior black high heels, black satin opera gloves, and gold hoop earrings, she knew that Black Sheep was a wild card, thereby her trying to tame that wild side as only a Lady can. However, she has failed to predict that in attempting to suppress Black Sheep's inquisitive and unruly nature, it would further grow into a rebellious, selfless, and cunning attitude; one that would prove to be their greatest foe yet.

 _"Allow me to go after Black Sheep and retrieve her. As long as it takes,"_ commented Shadowsan. Countess Cleo, Coach Brunt, and Dr. Bellum glanced at each other, having a silent conversation about this plan. Suddenly, they made their decision.

"Do it." In a unanimous vote, their voice echoed in the room, deafening the people present inside. He bowed in gratitude as he rushed to his classroom. He opened the screen door to retrieve his only belongings: his Samurai sword and the pack of V.I.L.E. hard drives. Taking his katana from its holster, Shadowsan saw his reflection. He inhaled and exhaled a breath of air, knowing this could be his one chance to escape with his best and favorite student. He takes a leather whip, which is designed specifically for Black Sheep, and packs it with the drives. At the press of a button, it would turn into a staff whenever needed. Placing it inside the pack, he races to reach the docks before she leaves.

* * *

Black Sheep exited the sewer, peering over her shoulder that no one was following her. Casting a glance, she crept around the halls, holding the databanks in her hand, running to the front doors of the Academy. Unfortunately, she took a glance, seeing Cleaners guard the entrance.

"Ugh. Hall monitors." Deciding to head back, she ran down the halls until she hears voices. She skids but didn't allow herself to get caught. Black Sheep, nimbly, darts behind a wall, overhearing Ms. Booker and Professor Maelstrom's conversation.

 _"Gunnar, the child is certainly a menace, but placing the entire island on lockdown?"_ Cookie argues.

"The 'child' may have compromised V.I.L.E.'s income for the entire coming years, thanks to you," he said heatedly. "We must retrieve those drives!" But, Ms. Booker wasn't having any of his crap today.

 _"Well, it's out of my hands now, so please provide me with clearance to leave,"_ she hauntingly asked, snubbing her nose up in the air. Professor Maelstrom was gritting his teeth and groaning out his frustration on the whole 'island lockdown' protocol.

"Fine. Good riddance."

 _"Thank you very much. I'll just collect my coat, hat, and bag, and be off."_ Cookie's footsteps came closer to where Black Sheep was hiding but ran towards the library silently like a ghost. She sprints to the back of the library, where she sees something that caught her eye.

"Whoa." A scarlet red trenchcoat and a red fedora with a yellow stripe hung on the small closet. On the foot of it, the leather bag she carried the data banks. A sly grin appeared on her face, now finding her escape plan. "Code Red." Black Sheep put the drives in first, then her Russian nesting doll in the front zipper pocket. After securing the Russian dolls, she donned on the trenchcoat, put her hair in a bun, and used the fedora to cover her face at an angle.

Ms. Booker reached the library faster than anticipated. She cleared her throat behind her. Black Sheep's back straightened up; her eyes hardened.

 _"Young lady, do you have any idea what your insolence cost me?"_ Cookie verbalizes the anger that she held back.

"Yeah, I knew. But, I also knew that you'd be the sucker giving me an out," Black Sheep turns to face Ms. Booker. "However, you are now a liability, Cookie. It's nothing personal." Then, she attacked. Striking an uppercut to her chin, swiping her legs out from under her, Black Sheep hurried to sit on her back, restraining her. "Thank you for your career advice. It was most instructive." She grabbed some rope, tied her up, put a gag in her mouth, and took her shoes. She closed the door, leaving her in her captive isolation.

"Thank God Countess Cleo taught me to walk in high heels," she mumbled. Black Sheep put them on, happy they fit perfectly. Then, she walked with collected confidence towards the entrance.

At the front door, the Cleaners' walkie-talkies turned on, Professor Maelstrom's voice speaking through the communication device.

 ** _"Cleaners, our bookkeeper has caused enough damage for one visit,"_** their heads snapped up to see a woman in red, holding a bag, walking straight to them. **_"Allow her to vacate the premises or terminate her if the mood strikes you, and I wouldn't complain."_ **The echoing of her heels clicked-clacked on the marble floor, where she peered up then kept her head down. Black Sheep walked all the way. Knowing that they're still suspicious, the Cleaners stopped 'Ms. Booker' in her tracks.

"Ms. Booker?" One of the Cleaners said. Black Sheep paused. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, wondering if they caught on.

All he did was smile. "Until next year," he said.

"Bon Voyage," the other Cleaner parted, pressing the button that opened the doors. To sell the disguise, she said something that convinced them that she was the 'Bookkeeper.'

"Arrivederci," she spoke, raising her hand in a wave, the same way Cookie did a few hours ago. She walks down the stairs; each step is a step closer to freedom. Looking back, the Cleaners turned their back around to face the front, and Black Sheep exhales a breath of relief. Now, she can head down the stairs quickly for her ride. Taking off Cookie's shoes, Black Sheep ran straight towards the docks with her prize in hand.

* * *

Professor Maelstrom and Coach Brunt searched the entire facility for her. Coach Brunt is upset, and a tad worried, while Professor Maelstrom remains his stoic, angry self.

"Any sign of her?" Coach Brunt wondered where she could be. Before Professor Maelstrom could respond, a banging on the door caught their attention. They peered in the empty library as the banging continued. Following the sound, they headed inside where the utility closet was since that's where the noise was strongest. Professor Maelstrom pulled the door wide, and what they saw shocked them: Cookie Booker tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey, screaming (or, in this case, muffled shouting) into her gag. The fury reflected in her eyes demonstrated that.

 ** _"Cleaners! That woman in red was no woman! It was Black Sheep! Retrieve her at once!"_ **he screamed into the walkie-talkie. The Cleaners took immediate action, racing out the door until they spotted someone running in a red hat and coat. It was then that Shadowsan came with a sack around his back, and his katana strapped to his hip.

 _"She's nearly gone!"_ he screamed as he unsheathed his sword. _"Prepare air support!"_ The Cleaners ran to the helipad so they can catch her by air. Shadowsan runs down the stairs, holding the sword, and ready to leave with her.

Meanwhile, Black Sheep reached the docs, but the Captain got a message from Professor Maelstrom, waiting for Ms. Booker to arrive.

 ** _"Captain, be on alert. The lady in red is no lady,"_** he said. With that, the Captain got a harpoon from the side of the boat, aiming directly at Black Sheep. However, she prepared for every contingency. She jumped up and did a front flip revealing a hidden baton inside the coat. She grabbed it in mid-air, flung it like a Frisbee, and made contact with the Captain's head; he fell over groaning in pain until he was - finally - unconscious. She felt a little sorry for what she did to him, but her freedom comes first. Black Sheep reached for it again, never knowing when she needs a weapon for any unforeseen occasion. She got in the boat, placing the bag down next to her, as she revs the yacht up to leave the island.

On a helipad, the Cleaners jumped inside, turning on the helicopter for the inevitable chase.

"She will never outrace us by boat," Cleaner One points out.

"Pity." Cleaner Two finished turning on the copter when the engine began to stall. Curious, they opened the hood to reveal the wires powering the helicopter had been cut clean.

"She doesn't miss a trick," Cleaner One said.

* * *

Almost done with the procedures for the boat, she spots a glint of steel on a nearby cliff.

"Shadowsan," she whispered. Now, time is of the essence, finishing up the controls, but sees that she needs the key to turn it on. Glancing at the dock, Shadowsan came closer and closer. "If I'm gonna die, I'll die with my dignity, fighting to the end." She jumps off the bridge to retrieve the key from the Captain's back pocket.

 _"Black Sheep!"_ screamed Shadowsan. She took a deep breath, placed the key in her pocket, and crouched down for a fight. She screamed her battle cry as soon as he got close but kept dodging every single move she made.

 _"Stop this!"_ he said.

"No! I'm not going to let you take me back to them!" Black Sheep got in a good punch, but he restrained her in an arm lock.

 _"Which is why we need to leave now!"_ he professed. Now, Black Sheep was confused.

"What?"

 _"I will explain everything, but we need to go,"_ he said impatiently. Shadowsan carried Black Sheep under one arm as they entered the boat. He went up to the control center, got the key from her pocket, and turned it on. Putting the boat in reverse, he turned it around to face open sea, setting a course to anywhere else in the entire world; he never once looked back at the Isle of V.I.L.E.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you doing this? Helping me escape, being my driver, scaring me half to death with your katana?! Why?!" she hysterically questioned her teacher.

He took a deep breath and told her the truth; something that he should have said a long time ago.

 _"The day we found you, Coach Brunt said that your parents abandoned you, but the truth is, V.I.L.E. kidnapped you,"_ he admitted. Black Sheep was speechless. A decade where she could have had a life, a normal life. However, he continued. _"They - Brunt, Cleo, Maelstrom, and Bellum - recruited you because of your age, thinking that a five-year-old girl would be more manipulable to V.I.L.E.'s cause. However, I was the one tasked to take you to the island, which will haunt me for the rest of my life. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew that you were special. But, I also knew that you do not have what it takes to be a V.I.L.E. thief, especially if you're going to kill. As you grew, I kept a close eye on you, making sure you didn't attract attention to yourself, but that failed,"_ he said. Black Sheep chuckled at the little joke.

 _"When you enrolled at the Academy, I grew - undoubtedly - concerned because that day was coming, whether I wanted it or not."_ Black Sheep said nothing, to which he was grateful. _"I objected to you enrolling at the Academy on the argument that you were too young; being outnumbered three-to-one, and the vote was unanimous. It was that moment, that decision began the cause of events that led us to where we are now."_ Shadowsan took a side glance at Black Sheep where she was breathing heavily, but silent to let him finish his reasons.

 _"You were excelling in your classes, and just on the cusp of graduation, that I had to do something,"_ he admitted.

"Your final test," she croaked out. Shadowsan nods his head in confirmation. "Where we had to find the dollar bill in under two minutes."

 _"You were right, there was no dollar bill, but I couldn't let you become one of them. I failed to realize how determined you were to follow your classmates all the way to Morocco. And I'm guessing that's where you figured out that what V.I.L.E. was doing is wrong. Because of that, you - now - have the drive to escape, and we're both running for our lives from V.I.L.E.,"_ he informs her gravely. _"I am truly sorry for my part in your upbringing and all the pain that this organization and I have caused you. Now, you are free to live your life away from me and the memory of V.I.L.E."_ Then, Black Sheep cleared her throat and began her piece.

"Everything I am is because of their teachings, their philosophy. The life of a professional thief is what I'm trained to be; what I am now," Black Sheep passionately explained while tears ran down her face. "The past decade wasn't all bad, Shadowsan. There were some good memories too, which I wouldn't trade for anything. But, finding out that V.I.L.E. is a criminal empire, and will destroy the world to make it into their image, is something I cannot allow to happen. Before, I wanted to be a professional thief for V.I.L.E.," she told him. "Now, nothing's holding me back; not anymore. If we want to bring down V.I.L.E., then I need to become what I was always meant to be: the Harbinger. Those drives are the source of their income: their markers, assets, plans, and hideouts. We're gonna take them down for good. I'm not some little girl anymore, and I _will not_ stand by watching innocent people suffer because of their greed and hubris. This is _who_ I am now: a professional thief, and always will be." Shadowsan stared at his pupil with awe and trepidation on her chosen path.

 _"Are you sure you want to do this? As I said before, in the beginning, there will be no turning back."_ Wanting to confirm that this life is something she wants. The look in her eye told him everything he needed to know.

"Bring it on." Shadowsan sighed, an old man sigh.

 _"Very well."_

"But you were right about one thing," she points out. Shadowsan lifts an eyebrow to her confession. "I want a normal life, too; a life that was denied to me so long ago. I want to know who I am again: my family, where I came from, and try to re-enter society. And the only way to do that is to find them."

 _"And when you do?"_

"There's no reason I can't be both: a normal teenager and a professional thief."

A wisp of a smile appears on his face, proud that she found her path.

 _"And I will be right by your side. I still have much to teach you, Black Sheep,"_ instructed Shadowsan.

"And I'm ready to learn. No matter how long it takes," she promises to Shadowsan and herself. Suddenly, she remembered her other friend that's been there since last year. "Oh, gotta call someone who's going to be an integral part of our team." However, as soon as she pressed the last call button on the phone, the adrenaline wore off. Black Sheep started to cry and sob out loud. She's crying in relieved happiness, for her freedom, and the fact she's not under V.I.L.E.'s thumb anymore. The line picks up, and his favorite person spoke up.

 **"Hello?"**

"Player, are you there?" Black Sheep croaked out.

 **"Yeah, I'm here. What's goin' on?"**

The sobs coming from Black Sheep's mouth concerned him.

 **"Is everything okay? What's wrong?"** Player wondered out loud.

"Nothing's wrong, Player. I'm just really, really happy."

 **"Why?"**

"Player, I made it," Black Sheep choked up, saying it. If she keeps repeating that phrase, it might sink into her brain. "I'm off the island, along with one of my teachers."

 **"Which one?"**

"The Samurai." Shadowsan looks shocked that Black Sheep talked about him to her friend. "Anyway, I need to know where on Earth I am," she pleads. The only sounds present were the pressing of the key on Player's keyboard.

 **"Really?"**

"I know, blows your mind, doesn't it? Can you please tell me where I am right now?"

" **Triangulating your position...got it! The Canary Islands,"** he confirms.

"A Spanish settlement just off the coast of Western Africa," Black Sheep instinctively recalled the geography lessons from her nannies. "It was an interesting place to grow up, but it's time to see the rest of the world. No more bookkeepers and no more V.I.L.E.," she swore as she took off her fedora to throw it overboard, but Player stopped her from doing something stupid.

 **"You'll need a passport, and I don't think Black Sheep's gonna cut it. You _do_ have a name, don't you?"**

She sighs. "It's been a long time since I've said my name out loud. I'm a little hesitant to use it." Being honest with Player and herself, she had only gone by one name. Escaping from V.I.L.E. allowed her to be a part of something else. "It's Kat. My name's Katrina Marie Possible."

The last name gave Player shock because of who it's associated with.

 **"Possible? Are you, by any chance, related to international teen hero, Kim Possible?"** The excitement of him being friends with Kim Possible's sister is somewhat surprising, but stranger things have happened.

Shadowsan and Kat gave looks of confusion on this 'Kim Possible.'

"Player, for the past decade, I've been on an island, completely cut off from the outside world. So, please, elaborate on who this 'Kim Possible' person is."

 **"She's a teenager who helps save people from any and all kinds of problems. Whether it's a ransom, babysitting, robbery, an evil mastermind trying to take over the world, she can help you. Her slogan: She can do anything!"**

"Huh," Kat was impressed by this girl. "Looks like I've found a new friend," approved Kat. Shadowsan gave a nod of respect towards the girl. "Anyway, can you see if there's any missing person's report on Katrina Marie Possible?"

 **"Let me check..."** Searching the databases and the web, he finds one that matches her description. **"There's one in Middleton, Colorado, where a five-year-old girl was kidnapped at the local Smarty Mart with the same name, which I'm guessing it's you,"** Player said. Kat said nothing as the reality of the news hit her hard. She would worry about that later in private.

"Is there any _death in absentia_ forms...for me?"

A few clicks, Player got his answer. **"No, there's still an open investigation on you, so you've got a chance to get your life back."**

"Not yet. I don't want people to find me, so is it possible to get a passport under a different name?"

 **"Of course. And the new name is?"** Kat looks at the hat and spots the label on the inside seam. _Carmen Brand Outwear - San Diego_ in cursive, yellow stitching. Suddenly, she got inspired. Her new identity came to her in a flash.

"It's...Carmen. Carmen Sandiego," Kat smiles at her new name. Shadowsan hums in agreement as he continues driving. "Now, about this whole 'white hat' thing. Does it have to be white?" Kat places her fedora on her head at an angle, covering the face. On the night of December 1st, Carmen Sandiego was born.

* * *

 **"I like it. Carmen Sandiego. No problem, Kat. Your new passport will be ready for you by the time you land...um, where, _exactly_ , are you going?"**

"That's a good question." Kat was embarrassed at not asking this in the beginning. "Shadowsan, where are we going now?"

 _"Spain. I have a residence there. We'll be able to regroup and send the Black Boxes to Player for decryption."_ The plan is a solid one. Player and Kat can attest to that.

"Sounds good to me."

 **"Great idea, Shadowsan,"** complimented Player.

"When we get to Spain, I want more info on this Kim Possible," Kat instructed Player.

 **"You got it. Now, what's your signature?"** Once again, Kat's confusion spoke infinitely more questions.

"Signature?"

 **"A discerning trait that makes everyone think of 'Carmen Sandiego.'"**

 _"He has a point."_

"Umm..." Kat groans in frustration until she stares at the red coat and hat. "A red fedora and coat. That's enough of a signature, don't you think?"

 _"Bringing attention to yourself and letting V.I.L.E. know you're coming after them. Genius, Black Sheep,"_ praised Shadowsan.

 **"Maybe add a bit of dramatic flair in your heists will help a lot,"** Player puts in his two cents.

"The places that I'm casing to steal are gonna be extravagant, no doubt about that. But, let's focus on one step at a time: first, Spain. Then, we'll talk," she plans out. Kat stares at the horizon with Shadowsan, wondering when and where their next adventure will be.

* * *

On the other side of the world - in Middleton, Colorado - a fourteen-year-old girl with red hair, green eyes, and an athletic frame was having dinner with her parents and identical twin little brothers, talking about their day. Kim Possible is known as the girl who can do anything. A straight-A student, Head of the Dance Committee, and newly-made Captain of the Middleton High Cheer Squad, she's practically perfect in every way.

"Nice job on saving that General, Kimmy-cub," Dr. James Possible congratulates his daughter. He has short, graying brown hair, brown eyes, a crooked nose, a rectangular face, and thin lips. He's of average height and weight, who always wears a beige shirt, black tie, and brown pants. Being one of the leading rocket scientists in the Tri-State Area, he's made a reputation of himself of a science-tech expert. He's a kind, intelligent, lovable guy who protects his family with every fiber of his being, as well as not afraid to take charge whenever's necessary.

"Thanks, Dad. Nothing like stopping a vindictive dictator from taking over a small, Caribbean country, thereby saving it from Imperialism," Kim responds.

"Would anyone like some more meatloaf?" Anne Possible offered. Dr. Anne Possible is just as brilliant as her husband. A successful neurosurgeon, devoted wife, and mother to her family, Ann isn't also afraid to be the strict parent when necessary. She has short, silky light red hair that reaches to the nape of her neck, blue eyes, a peach skin tone, small nose, and thin lips. Wears a magenta shirt with a purple skirt and high heels, she is every definition of 'put together.' She is the moral support for the family, especially for Kim, with whatever she needs. Whether it's boy troubles or a fight with Ron, Anne is always there for Kim.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim and Tim cheered. The Possible Twins, or the 'Tweebs,' as Kim calls them, are the nine-year-old, scientific geniuses like their father. Both have the same spiky, brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Despite their short, chubby stature, they do love tormenting their older sister, creating dangerous experiments that explode, launch, or move. The only way to tell who's who are the colored shirts they wear: Tim wears red while Jim wears green, which makes it easier to tell apart.

"Hey, mom, guess what?!" Jim began.

"We invented a machine that can shave cat hair off!" Tim finished. The table was eerily quiet. Anne paused in cutting the meatloaf, the knife clattering to the table.

"Mom?" Kim grew worried, as did the boys. James looked at Anne with sadness.

"I miss her." They knew who she was talking about. Kat Possible, the sister they never knew.

"So do I, honey," consoled James. "So do I."

"What was she like?" Kim wondered.

"You never talk about her much," Jim interjects.

"Can we, at least, know something about our big sister?" Tim questioned his parents. A silent conversation among the parents gave them the answer. James and Anne took deep breaths to open the painful memories of their beautiful first-born.

"She was a lot like you three combined," Anne informed them.

"Wickedly intelligent, though not a science prodigy, but a photography enthusiast," Jim began. "Every place we went to that had a photo booth; she'd always be there."

"Wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in," Anne continued. "Stood up to a bully and made him cry." The kids smiled at that.

"Kat was also clever; too clever. Could get in and out of situations faster than you could say, 'Bob's Your Uncle,' much like you are, Kimmy."

"And had the warmest smile. No matter what we're feeling, a smile from Kat can make us forget everything."

"And she was..." Anne choked up on the last thing Kat was.

"She was what?" They asked.

"Fearless," concluded James. "Kat was fearless." Kim, Jim, and Tim smiled at the one thing they share: fearlessness. Anne left the room in a hurry with James following behind her.

"Do you think that Kat's still out there?" Tim pondered at the slim possibility that Kat's alive.

"I know she's alive somewhere, and I'm not gonna stop until I find her," vows Kim. The twins nodded in agreement with their sister, hoping that Kat's out there, waiting to be revealed. Little did they know, the impossible had already been set in motion.

* * *

 **Please bear with me as this is my first attempt at creating a Kim Possible fanfiction. First of all, I don't own - in any way, shape, or form - the Kim Possible franchise (except for my OC, Kat). Also, I don't own Carmen Sandiego: the characters, plot, and dialogue (2019 version) all go to Netflix for championing this series (which I love by the way).**

 **Anyways, there was not a lot of Carmen Sandiego (2019) fanfics and some Kim Possible fanfics that detailed of another sibling that had been gone for a while, so why not combine the two? It popped into my head and thought that this would be a great story to write: a Kim Possible and Carmen Sandiego crossover.**

 **It's going to take some time to write out the next chapter, but I hope you like it. And if you do, please comment and save this on your library.**

 **Furthermore, while you're waiting for the next chapter, please RR on my other stories while you're at it and give me your honest opinion. Enjoy, and the next chapter will be posted soon!**

 **There are some changes to the series I was curious about (and put my spin on it).**

 **\- Shadowsan caught up with Carmen and leaves the island with her.**

 **\- Shadowsan isn't just a master Samurai (I think), but a talented hacker. He places a couple of lines of code in the 'faux boxes' that would allow him to see what plans, present and future, are they hiding on their servers.**

 **\- There are eight V.I.L.E. hard drives in total for the entire operation to crash and burn.**

 **\- Carmen meets Zach and Ivy in Boston, staking out the donut shop. They meet after she finished her Poitiers job.**

 **\- The Poitiers Caper falls directly on her birthday, August 7.**

 **\- She begins to ask about the Possible family in Middleton, Colorado**

 **\- She will reunite with them very soon.**

 **\- Gray or "Crackle" will have an appearance in this story, and his character development will be...something.**

 **That's what I've got so far for plans on the upcoming chapters. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: Layover in Spain

**I don't own - in any way, shape, and form - Carmen Sandiego or Kim Possible (except my OC Kat Possible, who becomes Carmen Sandiego). Also, twenty-four hours when this story got posted with just the prologue, and I've already got twelve reviews, twenty-nine follows, thirty faves, and five hundred and ninety-four views for my crossover fanfic (which I'm satisfied with)! Thank you so much for reading it, seeing it, and liking it!**

 **I'd like to give a big thanks to these people for:**

 **Follows:**

 **Ravenclaw Queen16, ShadowRealmComics, Srdl1337, animallover41097, JUchia, Justarandomdude, manticore-gurl071134, Swisstrekkie, AnimeGamerGirl23, TheCatAteMyRoughDraft, drummergal825, 3101987, The Forgotten Guardian, daniellescott1998, Syafiq, edgar12345, BardofWorlds, Solartiger, LombaxElite, MaurauderPrime12, aiden scarletwolf, lpeetz22, demon19027, lordbeetle0709, Avenger2003, humo146, Comictroll, Ghostbuster30, and follychone**

 **Faves:**

 **ShadowRealmComics, Srdl1337, animallover41097, G.S. Phoenix, drummergal825, Swisstrekkie, kitta160, follychone, AnimeGamerGirl23, TheCatAteMyRoughDraft, 3101987, nightmaster000, Syafiq, The Forgotten Guardian, daniellescott1998, edgar12345, lpeetz22, aiden scarletwolf, Itharius the Hunter, MaurauderPrime12, Solartiger, lordbeetle0709, humo146, Avenger2003, Rockyweird, Tworig Maximum, Comictroll, Wan-Torn Hero, Ghostbuster30, and jhellou**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _drummergal825:_** **I'm thrilled you like my story (even if it's just the prologue), but it means a lot that you enjoyed reading it. And don't worry, I'll write the next chapter and post it as soon as I'm done. Anyways, thanks so much for the vote of confidence; it made my day! :D**

 _ **Jenjafrpar (Guest):**_ **I'm delighted you like my story and don't worry, the next chapter is being written as we speak.**

 ** _nightmaster000:_** **Well, I'm happy you love it and thank you very much for reviewing my prologue chapter. The next chapter is being written, so there's going to be more surprises along the way :D**

 ** _AnimeGamerGirl23:_** **Thank you very much for loving this fiction, and I'm glad you're excited about the family reunion, the encounter with Crackle, and the adventures Kat's going to have with her family!**

 _ **manticore-gurl071134:**_ **I saw the old series, played the video games, and watched the series, and loved it since I was little. When Netflix announced they were doing a remake of it, I was so happy; I binge-watched the entire season in one day. After the first episode, I was hooked. Then, I was also watching Kim Possible, and through those two incredible stories, there'd have to be a new one embedded inside. There were a bunch of Kim Possible fanfics (some are really good) that talked about Kim having an older sibling and being away from the family for a while. With Carmen, she tries to understand who she is and where she came from; hence, why I thought it would be a cool idea to combine the two: 'What if Carmen Sandiego is Kim Possible's long-lost older sister that got kidnapped ten years ago?' Reading those gave me the idea, and here we are now! I'm glad you like it, and I'll try to post the new chapter soon :D**

 ** _Solartiger:_ Thanks so much for the vote of confidence and _encouragement!_**

 ** _HeckYeck (Guest):_ Thank you very much for your kind review :D Kat's family reunion won't happen for a while, but trust me - it will be a bit emotional (for her at least) to reunite with her family that was taken away from her for eleven years, so the whole thing will be great. She needs to do these little jobs around first then she returns on American soil for the big reveal...and hopefully, getting to know them all over again! I'm typing this chapter as fast as I can, so be patient, and it will come! **

_**humo146:**_ **Don't worry, more will be on the way!**

 _ **Avenger2003:**_ **I'm glad that you liked it and favored and followed me and this story :D**

 _ **Brooke (Guest):**_ **I'm very honored that you liked it. This chapter is full of her trying to integrate herself in Spanish society and then...the real fun begins.**

 _ **Tworig Maximum:**_ **Thanks very much that you're reading this story and how it's grown on you. I know you're anxiously waiting for the next chapter (like everyone else). But don't worry, the next chapter is being finalized so that it will be posted!**

 _ **Ghostbuster30:**_ **I am so glad you like this story! And don't worry, the next chapter will be posted soon!**

 **And now, here's chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Layover in Spain**

Kat Possible, or the newly named 'Carmen Sandiego,' slept through the night as Shadowsan drove. The first time - after her breakout from the island - she fell into a dreamless, deep sleep. The exhaustion of planning and escaping a secret criminal empire, finding out that she was - forcibly removed - from her family, and that said organization is planning to exploit, hurt, destroy, and kill those who get in their way for global conquest, really takes a lot out of a fifteen-year-old. But, it was also a moment of acceptance and honesty. Kat admits there were some good memories of being raised on the island; playing on the beach, Coach Brunt making her famous sweet, barbecue, baby back ribs for a Summer cookout, stargazing the night sky, and eating red velvet cupcakes whenever she got upset about something (or it was her birthday). Because of her kidnapping, she found strength, the determination to fight for what she believes in, and skills she can use to protect the people of the world from V.I.L.E. Because of her kidnapping, she found a friend - and confidant - for life in Player, and a mentor to guide her to be both hero and villain.

It was early in the morning when Shadowsan got a call from Player.

 _"Hello?"_

 **"Mr. Shadowsan?"**

 _"Ah, Player, how nice of you to call."_

 **"I wanted to know how's Carmen doing?"**

 _"She's asleep. After the onslaught of honesty and the adrenaline rush she had, Kat deserves a bit of undisturbed rest," he explained._

On the bridge, Shadowsan drove the boat when he saw a seagull flying through the air. He knew it was a sign that they've almost reached port in Spain. He tells Player to alert him that they're about to reach their destination.

 _"Player, we're about to reach Spain. It'll take us a few hours to get there, but we'll make contact with you,"_ Shadowsan informs.

" **Not a problem, man. Just give me a call when you have Wi-Fi, and we'll talk then,"** responds Player. He hangs up, leaving Shadowsan to his thoughts. Last night, he saw his former student (and favorite pupil) become a woman of strength and grace; a lady who's brave and determined to fight for the innocents of the world. Seeing her take her weapon, and attack him without hesitation - despite the apparent fear in her eyes - showed bravery in her part; Carmen Sandiego isn't afraid to die, but isn't afraid to live, as well.

* * *

A few hours later, Shadowsan landed at the Santa Cruz de Tenerife in Huelva around 5:15 am. They docked the boat and turned it off, glad that the GPS tracker located on the ship's stern was disabled, so V.I.L.E. can't hunt them down anymore. He came down to the cabin, walked down the stairs, and saw his pupil sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He smiled, softly that she will be a legend; an anti-hero to do what she has to do to protect - and save - lives.

Silently, he headed over to her and roused her from her sleep.

 _"Carmen?"_ he said. He shook her to wake her up. _"Carmen, it's time to wake up,"_ he whispered. She groaned and turned around to squint at him.

"Are we there yet?" she whined. Shadowsan smiles at his student. Now, she's - finally - acting like a teenager, so he let it slide.

 _"Almost. We've_ _just landed in Huelva, so now we have to drive five hours all the way to Madrid,_ _which is where my residency is,"_ he informed. Kat sat up and stretched to get the sleep off.

"Five hours 'til we get to Madrid?"

 _"From there, we'll be able to make our plan on the drives and your training for your missions,"_ he informed her.

She stood up and put on her hat, coat, and grabbed her bag, ready to leave.

"When we get to Madrid, there'd better be breakfast, Shadow," she said grumpily.

 _"Don't worry, Carmen, as soon as we reach Madrid; you'll be able to eat something."_ She smiled as they stepped off the boat, side by side. Kat saw Shadowsan rent a car that would take them all the way to Madrid. She placed her 'bag' in the backseat, sat shotgun and drove all the way to the center of the city. He began driving all the way to Palos de la Frontera, onto Plaza Autoridad Puerto Huelva, then a right turn to Polìgono Nuevo. As they drove, Kat stared out the car window, seeing life pass her by. She took pictures of Seville, and the landscape of how beautiful Spain is, even though they were nowhere near Madrid, but every passing second was an adventure; one she was ready to explore.

* * *

The entire trip took a day and three-quarters, seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and sixteen seconds, but - overall - it was worth it. Shadowsan and Carmen arrived, exhausted and mentally drained, at the heart of Spain. Madrid: the capital city where it's historically and, culturally, significant. Led by Emir Muhammad I of Córdoba, it was established in the second half of the 9th Century, during the Middle Ages, to an Islamic Northern Moors group. He built a fortress near the Manzanares River (which he ordered one of many to be constructed), in between the borders Al-Andalus and the Kingdoms of Léon and Castile; his prime objective was to protect Toledo from Christian invaders since Toledo was the capital of Spain at the time. From then on, it kept changing between Christian and Muslim hands several times, until in 1085, King Alfonso VI of Castile moved the capital from Toledo (after it got destroyed and conquered by the Christians) to Madrid, where it maintains the epicenter of government, politics, art, culture, fashion, music, and business in the European Union (EU).

After five hours of driving, they finally made it to Madrid. Some left and right turns down the road; then continued going in a straight line, and soon enough, the house was in plain sight. It was a modest three-story, Tuscan-style detached house. The entire 10,000 square meters of the property has a sprawling, front and back yards, Tuscan-style landscaping enhances the overall style of the house, and best of all: complete privacy from any nosy neighbors and visiting tourists. Only 8 km from the actual city, this mansion is the perfect place to train, live, and prepare for taking down V.I.L.E. Kat stepped out of the car with her jaw on the floor after seeing the enormity of the house.

 _"Welcome to my home, Carmen,"_ he welcomed her. Her eyes sparkled at the beauty of it; the house is beautiful and warm, just like him. _"Come in, come in. We have much to discuss as well as to contact Player that we arrived."_ Shadowsan popped the trunk open, and she grabbed her bag, heading inside the house. As they entered the door, the entrance hall bathed in light. Seven feet tall ceilings with lots of windows on the entire mansion, making it open and relaxing. The whole appearance was decked out in white marble and tile, bringing out the Italian theme together. On one side, there's a grand staircase that leads to the second floor of the house, which Kat took advantage of. Racing up the stairs, she began to observe everything: the guest rooms, her room, looking over the backyard through a window, and a separate corridor and wing for live-in staff. Going down, she saw the indoor heated Italian-style swimming pool, the conservatory greenhouse complete with hot tub, the gym, and spa, as well as the tennis court outside, the two car garage, and the various living rooms for both staff and owners. The gardens were her personal favorites: walkway cobblestone paths, beautiful trees curved to look like a canopy, flowers of all kinds planted around, and a manicured green lawn that looks soft and ethereal. She went back to the main living room on the left where Shadowsan waited for her.

"This is your house?" The ex-V.I.L.E. student commented. He chuckled at her childlike wonder and awe at his mansion.

 _"This is one of my three houses, but it's the closest to the city, and it's isolated but inviting whenever I have visitors,"_ he said.

"What about the other two?"

 _"One is my safe house, in case V.I.L.E. is found out and destroyed, and the other is my vacation house. I bought it before I joined V.I.L.E., which I use for whenever I have business in Spain,"_ he admits.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Carmen. Shadowsan smiles, as he gestures her to follow him, which she does. He leads her to a room for her to stay in during this moment. The master bedroom was elegant in its simplicity. Giant bay windows that overlook the entire backyard and gets the morning light. A beautiful master bathroom in the adjoining door with marble countertops, stainless steel fixtures and faucets, a porcelain bathtub, and tile walls. The cabinets, made of a light wood, which enhanced the beauty of the bathroom. In the middle, there's a large, white chaise while on the other side, large French doors that lead to the walk-in closet (which was incredible, by the way). Shadowsan was happy that his student is happy and free, just as he wanted her to be.

* * *

 _"Come down to the kitchen. I did promise you there would be food,"_ he said. Kat perked up at the mention of food right when her stomach began growling with hunger. Her cheeks turned pink at the sound, but he didn't mind.

"Yes, you did," she said. Shadowsan waved her over to follow him towards the kitchen. Walking down the staircase, down the hall, and made a right turn, both teacher and student reached the kitchen. All stainless steel appliances, and marble countertops. French-styled mahogany cabinets and drawers, and a comfortable dining room to talk and eat. Shadowsan pulled some ingredients from the fridge and placed them on the counter.

"So, now that we've escaped V.I.L.E., what's our next move, Shadow?" This question was something he was waiting to be asked, for a while.

 _"Now that we have the V.I.L.E. data banks, we need to stay one step ahead of them from here on out,"_ Shadowsan instructs Kat. As he chopped up vegetables, she sat in contemplation for the whole 'taking V.I.L.E. down' plot.

"I agree. However, we can't keep the data banks here; if one of us were compromised, then everything that I've done: the escape off the island, knocking out Ms. Booker, taking her identity, stealing her boat, and the final two data banks, will be all for nothing. This operation will be over before it starts, and I refuse to let that happen," Kat argued strongly. "And besides, inside these V.I.L.E. data banks are some pretty hardcore encryptions, which would take us a while to crack. And that's where Player comes in." Suddenly, she remembered her friend.

"Oh my god, we forgot to call Player back about reaching Spain!" Kat said. Shadowsan gave a smirk that told her she was in trouble with her new friend.

 _"Your phone's on top of the desk in your room, charging. Let him know you're alright and we'll begin with our plan,"_ he said. Kat rushed to her room, to see the phone, charging, on top of the desk, just like he said. Kat pulled the plug, grabbed her phone, and raced back down to the kitchen for her food as well as her plan to stop the crime organization she grew up in, and devoted a decade of her life that stole her from her family.

Returning to her stool, on a straw placemat was a plate of potatoes, meat, and rice with a bowl of salad nearby. A smaller plate with a bread roll, a pat of butter on the side completed the look. A wire basket with two bottles of olive oil and apple cider vinegar, along with a salt-and-pepper shaker in front. A glass of water with a slice of lemon inside and a napkin near the left side of the table finished her whole meal; just staring at it made her hungry.

Kat placed her phone down, began cutting up her meat, and pressed the 'Call Back' button on her phone. Suddenly, the phone started to ring. In Ontario, a twelve-year-old boy, sitting in front of five screens in his room, wearing a light blue t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a white baseball cap over his short, brown hair. His eyes were a grey/brown combination that set off his caramel complexion. He just sat back on his chair, relaxing and placing his feet on top of his desk, when a sharp RING! snapped him out of his relaxation time so much, Player fell backward and off his chair.

"Honey, are you alright?" his mom asks. Player's mom looks just like him, except for his eyes: caramel-colored skin, brown hair, white teeth, thin lips, high cheekbones, and a firm, but slim figure.

 **"Yeah, I'm fine. My phone scared me, that's all,"** he replied.

"Who's calling you?" Player looked at the Caller ID and saw it was his favorite girl: Carmen.

 **"One of my friends. We began pen-palling each other through email, so she gave me her number. It's afternoon in Madrid, so she's excited to talk to me about it,"** he explained. Player didn't like lying to his mother, but if she ever found out that he was helping two international thieves in bringing down a major secret criminal empire, pretty sure - he'd be grounded for life.

"Oh, well, tell your friend hello from me."

 **"Will do."** As she closed the door to his room and headed downstairs, Player breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he's alone, he picked up his phone, connected it to his Bluetooth headset, and answered the call. The beginning of Team Carmen was taking form...and it all started with a phone call among best friends.

* * *

 **So, here's the first chapter of my Carmen Sandiego/Kim Possible crossover fanfic, it's an unusual friendship between Carmen and Player. But, we never talk about how the data banks were sent, the gadgets she has, etc. So, I thought I could explain it a bit further in depth. Also, there are three houses in Madrid that I used, and it will be posted on my profile page (as soon as I write something down in it) for all of you to see as well as her face claim. It took a while to finish it, but I'm very proud that it's a great success so far and can't wait to write more chapters about it. The conversation about Kim Possible will happen in the next chapter, so don't worry. And it'll be that much closer for the Poitiers job as well as the family reunion, so continue to be patient and don't forget to review, fave, and follow this story!**

 **Also, most of the locations are when I used Google Maps to track down how to get to Madrid from the Canary Islands, so I thought it was a great way to showcase what 'Carmen Sandiego' was all about. Also, the history of Madrid took a lot of finding online through different websites on how it was founded, what happened, and how important it is to Spain as well (if I get anything wrong, let me know and I will immediately fix it).**

 **The houses I'm using for Shadowsan's safe house, regular house, and vacation house, I found on a website. Somewhere in the future chapters, Kat will return to Spain, and she'll see said houses Shadowsan talked about. I'll post the site and links on my profile page as soon as I can.**

 **Before she can return to Middleton, Kat will have to undergo training and tutoring so that she can function normally in the real world with her family. That's probably going to take place in the next chapter as well; they'll be going through a time jump in this chapter and the next one, to pick up the story and see where it takes off.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll start writing the next chapter and other adventure. It might be a little fluffy, but she's not ready to undergo her missions just yet.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Contacting Player

**I'm so happy that you guys like my story and want to continue reading it! Thank you so much for supporting me and this crossover fanfic about two kickass women! After posting the 1st chapter, I have a thousand nine hundred and sixty-eight** **views, forty-six followers, forty-nine faves, and thirty reviews for my story! Can this get any better?! AAHHHH!**

 **Also, I know that this story might be a little fluffy (and somewhat long and tedious), but this is all of Kat's process. Right now, she needs to be ready for her missions as well as re-entering society with her family in Middleton and meeting the family she never got a chance to know. This chapter will be a bit boring, maybe emotional, but it needs to happen for Kat. Trust me; the next chapter is when she begins her missions.**

 **Faves:**

 **xXKingXx, Ravenclaw Queen16, Yin7, zangetsu15, Cross177, swiftblood, skylor chan, D.J. Scales, truefortune, IlluminatedChaos, LegionCenturionMaster, org 13 is best, CelestialWolf77, princess101 .dw16, alone shadow dream, kyuubimano18, tmbreslauer, cerberuskingsterx, Lord Myrmidon, Penguin Lord0029**

 **Follows:**

 **Artemislunablack02, Menatron the Angel of Ideas, Cross177, swiftblood, skylor chan, D.J. Scales, truefortune, IlluminatedChaos, LegionCenturianMaster, org 13 is best, CelestialWolf77, princess101 .dw16, TRAINER RUSS, kyuubimano18, Cyrranus, Engineer4Ever, Lord Myrmidon, Penguin Lord0029**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _drummergal825:_ I'm so glad you like the new chapter, and it means a lot to have your support! To answer your question, yes, there will be ships, but that's not happening for a while. However, the prologue gave you one ship name, but I have plans for that as well as; including another one...but that's my little secret. **

_**OMAC001:**_ **Well, I'm glad you're beginning to read and enjoy it, and welcome aboard to the fanfic Carmen Sandiego/Kim Possible crossover story bandwagon**

 _ **AnimeGamerGirl23:**_ **I'm delighted you like it! I've got a lot of idea for how the reunion's going to be, but thank you again for the support!**

 _ **manticore-gurl071134:**_ **You're very welcome! And thanks for the kind words about my update!**

 _ **Avenger2003:**_ **I'm trying to explain the things we never really saw in the season, and now Kat's mentally - and physically - preparing herself to go toe-to-toe with the people that kidnapped her from her family and destroy them once and for all. But, I'm still glad you like it**

 ** _Tworig Maximum:_ Again, thanks for your kind words. I'm sorry it was a bit short, but I'm pleased you still cherish it **

**_ShadowRealmComics:_ I know! I'm excited about that chapter too! The story happens WAY before Kim and Ron were a couple; in Season 1 with Tick-Tick-Tick, which is where our interactions begin with Kat, Ron, her friends, and family. And yes, Kim and Ron WILL end up together in this story; I'm not ruining that When I saw _So the Drama_ and him admitting his feelings towards Kim as 'more than' friends, I thought: 'Wow. I had a feeling he was hiding more than he let on.' And who knows? I haven't gotten that far yet, but you've given me something to think about for a story chapter. And if Shego clashes with Kat about the fact that 'Carmen' is the better thief, I say: HELL YEAH! That's going to be one hell of a confrontation, but first, I need to get Kat up to speed with Middleton and normalcy before I introduce her to Kim's missions. **

**_MauraderPrime12:_ Thank you very much for the compliment on my chapter! I hope you'll like the new episodes I post as well for this story.**

 ** _Menatron the Angel of Ideas:_ I'm glad I found another Carmen Sandiego/Kim Possible fan and thank you very much for the sweet words on my prologue! It truly means a lot!**

 ** _skylor chan:_ Thanks for the follow and fave! **

_**Brooke (Guest):**_ **Thank you so much for liking this story! And the next chapter will be on its way!**

 _ **D.J. Scales:**_ **Thank you very much for the kind words on my chapters and story!**

 _ **LegionCenturionMaster:**_ **Thank you very much for the** **compliment and suggestion for my story. I was planning on it, which I hope that Carmen Sandiego will return for Season 2.**

 _ **Lily (Guest):**_ **Thank you very much for liking my story! And don't worry, the next chapter will be posted soon :D**

 _ **TRAINER RUSS:**_ **I'm happy you like it so far, and how much you enjoy "Kat" mirroring her siblings with some characteristics they share, so I'm incredibly pleased that you like it**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Ivy and Zach won't appear until a couple of chapters from now, but they will show up in this story. I promise you that.**

 _ **Guest 2:**_ **I can't wait for the Possible Family Reunion as well as the Carmen and Crackle reunion as well. Trust me, a lot of people are asking for those two meetings, and I am too! Be patient; those scenes will come. And thank you very much for the kind words! I'm glad you love it.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **"Hola, Red,"** Player greets his favorite girl. **"How's my favorite person?"** Kat giggled at his concern but found it very sweet and thoughtful. Then, her face morphed into one of confusion; especially towards the name, he bestows to her.

"Red?" She couldn't help it. The question seems appropriate as she's never had a nickname before.

 **"My new nickname for you. Since you're gonna be announcing to the world that you're a master super thief - the legendary Carmen Sandiego - with your red hat and coat, I thought the nickname would suit you,"** he explained.

"Red, huh?" Carmen thought about it and knew that it fit her.

 **"Do you like it?"** the hesitation in his voice made her smile at his nervousness.

"I love it. 'Red' it is," Kat replied.

 **"Good. 'Cuz I was gonna call you that anyway,"** he teases. Kat grins as she shakes her head in exasperation. **"Did you both reach Spain okay?"**

"Yeah, we're inside Shadow's house in Madrid. And by 'house,' I mean 'mansion.'"

Player whistled from the impressive place they're making for their headquarters.

 **"Impressive. What's up, Red?"**

"We need to discuss the plan: our strategy, places, things of that nature." Taking command of the situation as she eats, it's crucial they get every last detail straightened out before putting it into effect.

 **"Alright. What _is_ the plan?"** Player questions.

"Shadow and I are going to stick around Madrid for a while because there are still some things he needs to teach me. However, tomorrow, he's sending you the data banks that I acquired as well as the ones he got, to your house. That's where you come in: from there, we'll know they're safe and sound. You'll decrypt the boxes to see the plans, missions, hideouts, and any other schemes V.I.L.E. comes up with."

 **"So, let me get this straight: I unlock the boxes, tell you what's their plan, and you'll be there to stop them in their tracks?"**

"Yeah."

 _"That's correct."_

He paused for a moment, thinking about this. **"I _like_ it!"** Player voiced his confirmation with enthusiasm. Then, something stopped his celebration in his tracks. **"You said 'the ones that Shadow's got.' Whaddya mean by that, Red?"**

Kat took a deep breath and exhaled. She told him everything.

"While I was growing up, he's made copies of all the data banks and switched them with the real ones. We have the actual boxes while V.I.L.E. has the duplicates. Every time they put one into their central server, a couple of lines of code will embed themselves into the system; other schemes that the Council is keeping from each other, we'll know. In total, there are eight V.I.L.E. data banks for you to decrypt and decipher for us."

 **"Looks like Shadowman's been a busy little bee,"** Player teased. Kat gave a full-blown laugh, slapping her hand on the counter with gusto. Across from the table, Shadowsan rolled his eyes at the expense Kat and Player are taking. A while, Kat began coughing heavily.

 _"Breathe, Black Sheep. Breathe,"_ Shadow said as he came over and hit Kat's back until she calmed down. In his room, Player sat up in his chair; his face becoming worried that something terrible happened to Carmen.

 **"Red, everything okay? What's wrong?"** he freaked out. **"Shadow, what's going on?"**

" _Black Sheep was eating something and swallowed it the wrong way. Now, she's coughing up her food. I told you to chew and swallow!"_ Shadow scolded Black Sheep for being an idiot. Although, she could never chew her food; he worried - as did the entire Council - that Black Sheep sucks in all the food like a vacuum: an endless black hole for food and snacks. Kat just waved him off, glared at him, and continued to choke up a lung. After that, it stopped.

 **"Red, you okay?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine," she rasped out. "I'm good." Kat takes a giant gulp of water.

 **"As soon as the boxes reach Ontario, I'll call to tell where V.I.L.E. are keeping their assets, hideouts, and what they're doing to** **implement their plans for world domination,"** he joked, but a little hesitant about the whole thing.

"I know."

 **"Plus, as soon as I give you the mission, it's game time. Are you ready for that?"** That statement put a little shred of doubt in her head. Kat knew that she'd be going to war with V.I.L.E.: the people that raised her and trained her to be a professional thief. It would make any ex-member terrified.

"I have to be," she whispers.

 **"Okay. I'll send you a text, letting you know the boxes arrived."**

"Thanks, Player."

 **"No problem."**

"So, did you find out any info on this 'Kim Possible' person?" she asked. When Player told her that she 'might' be related to this Kim Possible person, it got her thinking about it. What if she is? Why doesn't she remember her?

 **"Yeah, got a ton of info on Kim: her family, friends, where she goes to school, her missions, etc."**

"Okay. Give it to me." Player began to divulge into the info on Kim Possible and her family and friends.

* * *

 **"Kim's full name is Kimberly Anne Possible. Born on June 7, 1988, at 9:14 am in Middleton Medical Center. She's the eldest daughter (second eldest after you) of Dr. James and Anne Possible. Dr. James Possible is one of the leading rocket scientists in the Tri-State Area. He works at the Middleton Space Center, where he designs, creates, and tests out different aeronautical space crafts for missions to the Space Center; Also, being a robotics, mechanical engineering, astrophysics, and mathematical genius, which most of his inventions are highly successful, Dr. Possible helps out Kim whenever a mission requires his assistance. Her - and yours as well - mother is a highly respected neurosurgeon in the entire country. She has papers published on cranial anatomy and exploration and works at the Middleton Medical Center. Kim's fourteen years old, a Freshman in Middleton High School, and a Straight 'A' student. Recently, Kim was named Captain of her Cheerleading Squad; she is President of the Dance Committee, and this is her second year of being an international teen hero. Kim has uploaded her website, KimPossible .com, which is how the 'international teen hero' became to be."**

"Really?"

 **"Yeah. Kim started this - saving and helping people shtick - when she was in 7th Grade. At twelve years old, she got her first major hit on the site: an eccentric billionaire got stuck inside a laser grid, so she used her gymnastics skills to get the remote and turn the security system off. After that, everything snowballed from there. People began calling her for help in everything: dognapping, hostage situations, babysitting, robbery, breaking-and-entering, homework tutoring, ruthless dictators trying to take over a country, and a couple of supervillains too."**

"Supervillains? You serious?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

 **"Yeah, three weeks ago, she was saving some hostages from a man named Professor Dementor, because he was activating a Single-Load Photon Shooter to try and destroy Austria; threatening the world to bow to his 'World Domination' scheme. She stopped him with a cordless hairdryer."**

"A Single-Load Photon Shooter? Wow, now _that's_ impressive," she said. A brief silence over the phone, he made a sound of understanding.

 **"You have no idea what it is, do you?"**

"Never claimed to otherwise."

" **Highly experimental and completely hush-hush. Black budget project for Austria. It absorbs electromagnetic radiation into the cannon, converting it into high-energy plasma laser blasts. If this thing absorbs enough radiation, you'd have a portable atomic bomb rifle in the palm of your hands,"** he informed. Her fork clatters on the plate in shock while Shadow overfills his cup of water.

"Dude," Kat began. "That's badass."

 **"I know. She's awesome!"**

"Any friends?"

 **"She has one best friend, a Ronald Stoppable, but everyone calls him Ron. He was born on October 12, 1988, at 8:58 pm in the Middleton Medical Center. He's an only child, so - for him - that's good news. He and Kim met in Pre-School after naptime; it was, also, the same day V.I.L.E. kidnapped you,"** he told her. Kat began to sit up when he revealed that.

"I was _kidnapped_ the same day Kim started _Pre-School?_ "

 **"Yeah,"** admitted Player. **"You were outside, about to ride on the mechanical horse outside Smarty Mart while your parents were getting a hot dog. Out of nowhere, someone came up behind and suffocated you with Chloroform. And here we are a decade later."**

"Damn," Kat responds. She smiles at Shadow saying it's okay and forgives him. He returns that smile, mouthing 'thank you.'

 **"He has a mom named** **Marilyn Stoppable, who's a bank manager. And his dad, Jacob Possible, who's an actuary. They're all Jewish, and they support Ron's loyalty and friendship with Kim. He stood up for her with bullies, and now follows her everywhere on missions as the 'goofy sidekick,' despite being afraid of everything."** That took Kat by surprise.

"What do you mean 'afraid of everything?'"

 **"Exactly that. He's afraid of everything: bugs, monkeys, mechanical horses, garden gnomes, the dark, spiders, ghosts, etc. But monkeys - of all kinds - is his biggest fear."**

"Whoa," she exclaims. "How does someone become afraid of everything?"

 **"He got sent to a sleep-away camp called 'Camp Wannaweep,' where Ron got teased mercilessly, the other kids threw sticks and stones -"**

"They called him names?"

 **"Yeah, while they were throwing sticks and stones. He shared Cabin 13 with a hyperactive, psycho chimp mascot; bugs crawled in everywhere, and he refused to jump into the lake which smelled horrible and because of it, the camp was shut down. After that, he was afraid of everything, but that doesn't stop him from helping Kim on her missions."**

"That is one _brave_ guy," Kat says.

 _"I agree with Black Sheep on that. A young man who is terrified of so many things, and still go out to help fight evil with his best friend,"_ concurred Shadowsan.

 **"He also goes to Middleton High with Kim and is sort of a...how should I put this?"**

"A weirdo?"

 **"Just a bit, but also a slacker,"** he told her. **"He's in love with a Mexican fast food restaurant called Bueno Nacho, loves the store Smarty Mart, has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus and has childlike tendencies, which is why everyone thinks he's so immature but does have his serious moments,"** Player continues. **"Ron is a social outcast, but doesn't care, as long as he has Kim Possible as a best friend."**

"Nothing but a nester that one."

 **"Kim has ten-year-old, identical twin brothers, named Jim and Tim Possible. Full names are James Marcus Possible and Timothy Alexander Possible. They were born on May 20, 1993. Jim was born at 11:45 pm and Tim was born at 11:52 pm. Both are science, math, mechanic, and engineering prodigies like their father. They love causing trouble and mischief, but they're good boys (on some days),"** he said.

"Anything else?"

 **"Everyone knows that the Twins are a constant irritation to Kim, especially when they bother her with everything, but whenever they're in trouble, Kim will fight to protect them."** Kat smiled at the familiar bond they share. Although they act like immature nuisances, Kim loves her little brothers more than anything. **"They love video games, hate eating their peas, but they do love family, and green and red, which is how you can tell Jim and Tim apart: Jim wears red and Tim wears green."**

"You got any pictures of what they look like?"

 **"I'm sending you a picture of the entire Possible Family right now,"** he told her. **"Check your phone."**

PING!

The picture arrived on her screen where she enlarged the photo and saw the man and woman from her scrapbook. Also, she took a look at Kim, Jim, and Tim. Smiling faces directed at the camera, but in their eyes, a certain sadness reflected in them; something that didn't go unnoticed to Kat. Kat bit her lip in guilt; her disappearance and kidnapping was the cause of that sadness. She wanted to make things right, but it wasn't the right time.

"The sadness in their eyes...I did that." It was the bone-crushing despair she felt that made her doubt everything.

 **"That was beyond your control,"** Player assured Kat. **"But now, you're here, about to make things right. Not just for yourself, but to make sure that V.I.L.E. doesn't do this to any other kid ever again."**

Kat gave a tiny smile at the words her best friend gave her.

"Thanks, Player."

 **"Also, Kim has a moderator who's running her website; a ten-year-old super computer genius name Wade Load. Born at the Middleton Medical Center on February 26, 1995, at 6:15 am. He hates eating** **broccoli, hardly ever leaves his room, and makes all the cool gadgets and tools for Kim and her missions." **

"He never leaves his room?"

 **"Yeah, something about living through Kim and Ron in their adventures, so he doesn't need it. And he graduated high school and college within eight months. His mom's a programmer analyst, so we know where he got his genius brain.**

"Dude, that's awesome," she points out. "Thanks for telling me."

 **"No problem, Red. Now, I'll leave you alone so you can finish your meal. I'll give you a text to let you know when the data banks arrive. Adios, Red!"**

"Bye Player. And Thank You."

 **"For what?"**

"Everything." In his room, Player smiled at the gratitude Kat gave him.

 **"You're welcome. Bye."** The dial tone signified hung up. She turned around and faced Shadow, whom she didn't notice him sitting next to her while having that entire conversation with Player.

* * *

 _"Black Sheep,"_ he said. Kat gave Shadowsan her full attention. _"I know that you feel guilty for this, but I am the one who should feel guilty. I took you away from your family, a normal life you could have had. Instead, I gave you a life of crime and the_ _knowledge of how to be a professional thief. And there are no words to tell you how sorry I am. If I could take it all back, I would."_

"But then, I wouldn't be the person I am today. It's because of that 'knowledge' I became a strong, intelligent, independent woman. I can't blame you for that. However, I'm concerned."

 _"About what?"_

"Me going up against V.I.L.E. I declared war on them with my escape, and I'm afraid that I'll get captured or worse. I don't want to live in fear anymore!" Shadowsan stared at his student.

 _"Then we'll make sure that you don't feel that way ever again. To do that, you have to prepare. Tomorrow, we begin your training. I did say there were still much I had to teach you,"_ he reminds Kat.

"Okay."

 _"Now, I've brought some people who have worked beside me throughout many years, and are loyal to me - and now - to you."_ He waved his hand, and two people entered the kitchen. The man was tall, of muscular build, and his angular face framed his cheekbones, displayed the sharpness in his green eyes, and his thin lips cinched everything together. The woman next to him was of petite build, a slim frame, but still looks like she could kick ass. A round face accentuates her features, but continues to remain defined in its simplicity; bright silver eyes that intimidates anyone she meets, Cupid Bow's lips, high cheekbones, and a slender neck.

 _"This is Ignacio and Luciana, my trusted advisors. Luciana, Ignacio, this is Black Sheep, my best student,"_ he introduces to each other.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Kat greets politely.

"Es un placer, señora," Ignacio replied. "El Señor Shadowsan habla de ti todo el tiempo; el dice que escapaste de tu organización anoche?" The question was obvious. Shadow trusted them, so she should give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Sí, es verdad," Kat replied.

"Eres muy valiente para hacer eso," Ignacio said.

"Era tiempo para encontrar mi verdadera familia, pero yo quiero destruir la organización que me robo una vida normal." The determination Kat had in her eyes demonstrated the fight in her, almost ready to fight back and declare war.

 **"** **No te preocupas, señora. Tu vas a triunfar de ellos.** **"** The smile on Luciana's face said it all. Both of them have absolute faith in Kat's abilities to triumph over V.I.L.E.

"Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras," Kat replied. Luciana and Ignacio smiled in appreciation for their boss's favorite student's words.

 **"** **Bueno, vamos al centro comercial para que dejes de parecer un vagabundo.** **"** Kat grinned at Luciana's humor and nods her head.

 _"Don't worry, Kat. You can buy whatever you want. Money's no object."_

"Really? You sure?"

 _Absolutely,"_ Shadow told her. _"Think of it as my gift to you."_ Kat finishes her meal and water, grabs her red trench coat, and goes off with them to the mall. Shadowsan chuckles at her enthusiasm about shopping and being a normal girl in general. Peering through the window, making sure that she's gone, he picks up the phone and calls Player. The line picks up after two rings.

* * *

 **"Hola Red, miss me already?"**

 _"Player, it's Shadow. I need to talk to you. It's important, and Black Sheep speaks highly of you in regards to advising people in desperate need for it,"_ he said.

 **"Sure. What's the secret?"**

 _"On the night of the escape, I told the Council that I would go after her and bring Black Sheep back by any means necessary."_ For a while, Player was silent. The only noise was the sound of Player inhaling and exhaling air through his nose, holding back his anger.

 **"So, you've been leading Red all along, haven't you? She trusted you! I trusted you!"** The anger that emerged from Player radiated over the phone. However, Shadowsan took a deep breath to begin calming Player down.

 _"Let me explain."_

 **"You'd better."**

 _"The only way I could get off this island is by telling the Council that I would bring her back. I assure you, I have no intentions of going back to V.I.L.E., much less bring Black Sheep back to the island. However, after a specific mission that she'll do, I will tell her that I can't be around her anymore. I will tell her what I told you, but I'm not sure how she'll react."_

 **"She's gonna flip out, that's for sure. But, Kat's strong. She'll understand...I think. If you don't tell her the truth, I'll do it for you; it's like ripping off a bandaid: quick, precise, but painful."**

 _"Yes, I know. And Kat's fury is legendary among the island. Even Coach Brunt is afraid of it; when Black Sheep loses it, there's - absolutely - nothing that can stop her."_

Player grew surprised at the news that Kat's temper is dangerous. To tread lightly is a must; not to upset her too much might keep their heads alive.

 **"Look, I know Kat's a little, uhh..."**

 _"Crafty?"_

 **"Well, yes, that. But Kat's also trying to navigate herself back into the real world. A world that is foreign and unknown to her; she's lived on that island her entire life, and now that Kat's out, she needs to have an outlet to release all the anger and tension she kept bottled up."**

 _"Which is why I'm making sure that prepping Kat for what she needs to do is a high priority."_

 **"Not only that. Kat plans to - not only take down V.I.L.E. - but to reunite with her family. School, friends, learning how to drive, etc. Things a teenager can do. When the time comes for her to go back to Middleton, she'll be in high school. Kat's never had any formal academic education, which is** **necessary if this is still Kat's plan."** Shadowsan nods his head in understanding. He could see it in her eyes: the longing of wanting to be a part of a real family; A family with a mom and a dad who loves her, siblings to be around, and making friends.

 _"You're right,"_ he admits. _"Kat wants to be a normal teenager, she told me as much. She doesn't mind having a double life, but to experience living through a different perspective - not from the eyes of a thief - but the eyes of a normal girl, is what she truly wants."_

 **"So, tomorrow, what's the plan?"**

 _"I will send you the package with the V.I.L.E. hard drives, tomorrow morning. Afterward, she will begin her training. Weapons, hand-to-hand combat, stealth, all the lessons she's learned on the island, with a few modifications of my own. By the way, what is your address?"_

 **"208 Sage Street, Trenton, ON K8V K1N. And good luck with that."** The dial tone rang out over the phone, which left Shadowsan alone in the kitchen, washing dishes. Lost in organizing the sink, he didn't even realize that someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, Shadow," comforted Kat. "You okay?"

 _"Yes,"_ he replied. _"Of course I'm fine."_ Kat wanted to say something but knew that Shadow would avoid it, so she kept quiet and ended the conversation. _"Anyway, how was the shopping trip?"_

"It was incredible! We bought lots of stuff, and by 'we,' I meant 'I bought a lot of stuff. Pants, shirts, shoes - which was my favorite part, by the way - jackets, hats, undergarments, and makeup. I should do it again sometime," commented Kat. "Also, I got a store membership called 'Club Banana,' since they sell cool stuff, so I'd figured, why not?"

 _"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Black Sheep,"_ Shadow said. _"Starting tomorrow, we begin your lessons."_

"Lookin' forward to them, Sensei." Kat carried her bags, while Luciana and Ignacio carried the others upstairs to her room. Shadowsan got a regular box and packed the hard drives inside with a small, handwritten note, saying, _"Have fun and thank you for helping her. -S."_

 _"Black Sheep?"_ he yelled.

"Yes?!"

 _"Can you get the two hard drives you stole and bring them down here, please? I'm packing them inside the box!"_

"Just a minute!" The thudding of her feet down the stairs alerted him of her presence. Kat was behind him, holding out the two V.I.L.E. data drives she stole from Ms. Booker, for him to pack in.

 _"Thank you very much. Now, finish unpacking your shopping spoils, then go straight to bed, young lady. You need your rest."_

"Roger that." She headed back upstairs and finished her unpacking her things in record time. She picked out a simple pajama set: shirt and breathable sweat pants and went into the bathroom. Three minutes later, she exits wearing her pajamas, tomorrow's clothes already laid out on the chair, and teeth brushed, Kat pulls back the covers on her bed falls into a deep sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Around 6 am that morning; Kat woke up from her well-deserved rest. She got up and stretched her muscles out, ready to work. Kat got her workout clothes: a sports bra, a tank-top, some form-fitting exercise pants, socks, and sneakers, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the warm spray, she undressed and stepped inside. Thinking about her training, got her anxious about the whole thing. However, no matter how nervous she is, it wasn't going to deter her from her mission: to bring down V.I.L.E. once and for all. A few minutes later, she got out and began getting dressed for the day.

Coming down the stairs, she saw a plate of food on the table for her.

 **"Señor Shadowsan está entregando la caja a la oficina de correos. Él regresa** **pronto,"** Luciana informed her.

Kat was grateful for the information that Luciana gave her.

"Muchas gracias, Luciana," replied Kat. Luciana gave a little nod of her head and left the kitchen, leaving Kat alone to her devices. Picking up her utensils, she began digging into her breakfast. It wasn't until 7:30 am that Shadowsan came back from the post office delivering the box to Player.

 _"Good morning, Black Sheep,"_ he greets. _"I hope you're ready for today."_

"I just finished breakfast, and now I'm ready to start."

 _"Then, let's go to the backyard. I have set up some equipment that we're going to be using for training."_ Kat follows him outside to the expanse backyard the property has. Shadowsan tossed her a Bo staff and began charging at her, seeing if she can defend herself. Sparing with her teacher, she focused all her energy on the task at hand. For the next week, it was a schedule of lessons: infiltration, hacking, coding, appraisals, self-defense, stealth, lockpicking, and re-learning all the techniques and plans for thieves. On top of that, regular school lessons to integrate herself back to society (since that is still her plan) for when she returns to her family in Middleton. Bruises covered her skin, exhaustion was present in her eyes, and her legs felt like jello, but Kat persevered, determined to become the best at what she does. When the time came for her first mission, she was going to be ready.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

Shadowsan and Kat were practicing their self-defense techniques; trying to knock the other down on the ground. She was about to make the winning roundhouse kick to Shadow when her phone rang. Taking advantage of this distraction, Shadow swiped Kat's legs from under her and the next thing she knew, she was pinned by her teacher.

 _"You were distracted and defeated,"_ Shadow taunts. Kat blew a piece of her hair out of her face, as she pulled herself up from the ground. The phone kept ringing until she got over to the bench, picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey Red!"** Player greets. **"The box came in today! I just started to decrypt the first one, but it's going to take a while. However, it will happen, and it will be soon."**

Kat grew anxious about this. She knew Player would be able to decipher and find out their plans for the organization, but didn't think it would suddenly happen. Now, everything's in motion, and she doesn't know how to prepare.

"Really?" she said hesitantly. "You're starting or almost halfway done?"

 **"Just starting to decrypt box number 1 right now. But to find out the entire schemes will take a while. This hard drive has government-level encryption. The thing is I can only access it one plan at a time; otherwise, the security mechanism activates, and the entire box self-destructs."**

That tiny tidbit of information Kat didn't see coming. The look of horror and shock appeared on her face.

"Okay, did not know about _that_ ," she said. Kat turns to Shadow for confirmation. "Did you know about this part?"

 _"This is news to me as well, Black Sheep."_

"Alright, well...thank you very much for telling me, Player."

 **"No problem, Red,"** Player responds. **"Also, there's another thing. For gadgets and tools, I was thinking about sending you some so you'd be able to do your casing jobs a lot easier and smoother."**

"You know, that would be nice; some equipment that would make my job a whole lot easier, so I don't have to worry about it. Thanks for mentioning it, Player."

 _"I have a contact that is loyal to me who makes tools for thieves. If I give him a call and put you in contact with him, both of you would make some tools for Carmen."_

 **"That's awesome! Thanks, Shadow,"** Player said enthusiastically. **"How long does it - normally - take to finish whatever list of tools you need?"** The time crunch was necessary because Player still hasn't finished (or even made a dent) in decrypting the Black Boxes for a mission, which Kat can't start until she receives confirmation from Player.

 _"Done properly, about a month and a half. Two months at the latest."_

 **"That's more than enough time. As soon as your tools and gadgets are finished, your first mission will be ready,"** Player informs.

"Thanks, Player."

 _"Player, I'm going to tell you exactly what tools is necessary for Carmen. Write this down. Ready?"_ Shadow said.

Crashes and the sounds of papers being flung everywhere in the room until Player found a clean sheet of paper and a pen.

 **"Ready."**

 _"Okay. A_ _retractable hand grappling hook, an autodialer, a USB/USB-C lipstick drive, earring studs walkie talkie with unlimited range and audio as well as a diamond and ruby pair for special events, a drone with 4K HD video in red, a compact mirror that's an HD_ _Screen, and GPS locator, and camera. Also, Carmen will need opera spy glasses, lapis lazuli ring tracking device and shut off button. Fitted diamond and ruby bracelet 1080 HD, 20 MP camera for special events and a Roberto Cavalli snake cuff bracelet for everyday use; handheld x-ray scanner, GPS trackers and gun, voice recorder 1080 HD video camera diamond and ruby necklace for special occasions and a small locket necklace for everyday use. UV Heat and Motion Detector sunglasses, HD camera compact mirror, lipliner sautering tool, a retractable red hang glider, and a portable laser. And that's all for now."_ The scribbles over the phone made the whole conversation one-sided, but in the end, Player wrote down word-for-word all the equipment that she might need.

 **"All that's doable. Just get me in contact with your contact, and we'll have everything taken care of,"** Player assures Carmen and Shadow.

"But I can't carry them all in a bag; it'll slow me down whenever I have to case a place," she points out. Shadow and Player groan in understanding at that logic. She needs to have her tools, but make it easily accessible for her wherever she goes, and whenever it's necessary.

 **"How about you send me the red coat, and we'll tailor it to hold these gadgets. Secure pockets for everything you need. How's that?"** In overall, it was a solid plan. By making sure the trench coat has pockets inside, she can hold and carry all the things she needs for whatever the job requires without having to worry about time constraints.

"I like it. Makes it perfect for my jobs."

 _"Plus, you use it, put it back inside, and continue._ _Brilliant idea, Player,"_ praised Shadowsan to Player.

 **"Thank you very much."**

"One of these days, you and I are going to meet, and I'm getting you out of your room for an adventure," vowed Kat.

 **"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Red. I mean -"** Player began to hesitate on the whole 'getting involved outside his bedroom' plan, but Kat wouldn't let him continue.

"No," she strongly said. "One day - maybe not tomorrow or the next day - I will get you out of your room, and you're going to see the world with me. Any place you want to see. I don't break promises, Player; you know that."

Player sighed over the phone. He knew that Kat was going to follow through on her promise.

 **"Any place I want? No matter how stupid it is?"** He wanted to make sure he got it right.

"Yup."

 **"Okay, but only when I'm ready. Sound fair?"**

"Deal."

After conversing with Player (and telling him his contact's phone number), Kat and Shadow continued with their lessons for when the day comes. Kat stares out the window in quiet contemplation as she sharply inhales through her nose. Soon, it will be time for Carmen Sandiego to rise. A smirk appears on her lips, happy that this is going to be such a good day. She turns her attention back to Shadow as he continued teaching her what she needs to know.

* * *

 **A Month Later**

Kat was training hard for when the day comes. Honing her skills and refining her abilities made her even more dangerous. Meeting other thieves around the world that have no ties to V.I.L.E. was interesting, to say the least as well as instructive. Jewel thieves, cat burglars, pickpockets, and even the lowlives on the thief totem pole; identity thieves, hackers extraordinaires (like Player), art thieves, forgers, the regular con artists, etc. For them to pass their wisdom to a professional thief like Kat was an incredible honor. With their teachings and lessons in mind, she has become a force to be reckoned with in their world; a person no one would dare cross. Finishing her homeschooling and passing her exams, placed Kat into her sophomore year for the next semester, which she was ecstatic.

Listening to "Unstoppable" by The Score, Kat practiced her self-defense on the practice dummy until the song ends. When it did, Shadow came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. Kat straightens up and pressed the 'Pause' button for the stereo.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?"

 _"You're coming along nicely with your studies, Katrina,"_ he said.

"It's all due to your teachings and lessons," she replied.

 _"Well, it's time to put that to the test."_

Kat cocked her head in confusion about what he's saying. It took her a moment, but when she figured it out, Kat's eyes widened so much, Shadow thought they were going to pop out of her eye sockets.

"Are you saying -"

" _The equipment arrived this morning,"_ he tells her. _"We're still waiting for Player to call about the hard drives."_ The wait for Player's call was excruciating. Nerves started to swirl around her stomach with anticipation. Wringing her hands together, she paced back and forth, waiting for when Player calls. Now that the gear was done, Kat began processing in her mind that all that she has trained for, all those long hours of prepping, and focus on the target, is now becoming a reality. Five minutes later, the call came through.

RING!

Kat's phone began to ring. Shadowsan stood straight and silent while Kat was having an internal panic attack. However, she walked over to her phone, picked it up, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

 **"Hey Red,"** greets Player. **"I've got some news for you."**

She swallowed a lump from her throat.

"Yeah?" The shakiness in her voice transmitted over the phone. Player worried that it might not be the right time, but he had to do it.

 **"The first black box has been decrypted. And I've got the first mission for you to do."**

The bomb dropped. It happened; it finally came to pass. It was now time to begin her mission.

"Okay," she encourages Player to tell her. "What is it?"

 **"Financial accounts linked to V.I.L.E. at the National Bank in Zurich, Switzerland. Hundred of trillions of dollars."** Kat pursed her lips while pacing. She groans, but ultimately sees the merit of having their "blood money" in her possession. If she drains a good majority of the accounts (as well as the bank itself), then V.I.L.E. will have to go back to their original plans to acquire the money. Kat stands up straight and faces Shadow and the phone.

"You said 'hundreds of trillion of dollars,' right Player?"

 **"Yeah,"** he confirms. **"About eighty-five percent of the accounts are V.I.L.E., and the other fifteen percent are regular clients. We need funding for your missions, and this is the first step to breaking them. Take away their money and their tax shelters -"**

"You take away their power...or at least a part of it. They'll resort to their plans for future income and slush funds. Brilliant," she agrees.

 **"So, whaddya think Red?"**

"I think..." she trails off. "...it's time for Carmen Sandiego to appear." The determination in her voice got Player to smile in excitement. Shadowsan cracked a small smile on seeing his student come into her own.

 _"Tomorrow, we pack up our stuff and head for Switzerland,"_ he informs Kat and Player.

"Yay!" she says half-heartedly.

 **"Alright, Red,"** he said. **"Saddle up; you're off to Switzerland."**

"Thanks, Player." She hangs up without saying goodbye. Kat breathes heavily as the day approaches. So, she headed upstairs to her room, to take a relaxing bath and focus her mind away from the first mission. As Kat fills up the tub with warm water and vanilla and lavender bath soap, Kat begins to think about her time on the island. How happy she was raised there, with the freedom she had to get away with anything. Now, after seeing what they truly are, a part of her is broken beyond repair. The people that raised her, the organization that made her into what she was, was just a mask, hiding their true faces. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing music of Debussy's "Clair de Lune," taking her to a place of harmony and peace inside her mind.

* * *

It was late at night where Kat couldn't sleep. She got her first mission against V.I.L.E. and - to be honest - she is scared. The thoughts ran rampant around her brain, swirling around everything: her declaration of war, her job, her friends' safety, and most importantly, her fear. On the island, they taught her that fear is irrelevant, and when someone controls fear, one no longer needs to be afraid of anything. But, even now, she's still afraid, which is, probably, the only legitimate fear she has had ever since she escaped: to be put back in a box again and never see the light of day.

Kat opens the door to the backyard and sits on the stairs and stares at the stars and moon in the sky. Her body begins to shudder and shake as she put her head in between her knees, while she tried to breathe deeply.

 _"Black Sheep?"_ Kat didn't even lift her head to face Shadowsan. He sat next to her on the steps, close enough to give her a side arm hug. _"Everything's now hitting you, isn't it?"_

The only response he got from her was a nod.

 _"I understand that this is a cruel thing to undergo. With your escape from the island with the data banks, you have now declared war on not on the Council, but the entire organization, which is a lot of_ _responsibility for one person; especially if that one person is a fifteen-year-old girl. It makes anyone question their abilities to be able to face their fears. Sometimes, life has other plans for us, and the only thing we can do is focus on the bigger picture, which is to take V.I.L.E. down for good. So, no child or adult would go through the same things they're being trained for: to kill on sight and take the prize, whatever it takes."_

Kat stopped sniffling to pay attention to his words. She lifted her head from her knees just to see him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _"You are the only one who saw them for what they truly are. Even though you're grateful that V.I.L.E. raised you, protected you, and gave you a home; they still trained you to be a thief; a weapon for them to utilize for their gain."_

"It's not that, Shadow," she interrupts his monologue.

 _"Then, what is it?"_

"I'm afraid that I'm going to fail. A month later, and I'm still afraid of what they can do. What V.I.L.E.'s capable of doing to innocent people," Kat admitted. Shadow stayed silent as Kat continues with her monologue. She stands up to pace in front of him. He remained where he was, watching her begin to overflow with emotions and the actual reason why she's up in the middle of the night

"I'm scared, Shadow! I'm terrified out of my mind! If I fail, they're gonna put me back on the island with no way out this time! Forcing me to do things I don't want to do, and break me even further! I-I...I j-jj-ust -" Kat began hysterically crying while hyperventilating about everything she has to accomplish. Shadow stands up, hugs Kat, and consoles her as she cries; the stress and the thought she has to do well and succeed is now more critical than ever.

 _"It's normal to feel this way, Black Sheep,"_ he tells her. _"You are only fifteen years old and beginning to undergo one of the most important missions of your entire life. To succeed is mandatory and even more so, to prevent from being caught, both by V.I.L.E. and by international agencies. What we do - being a professional thief - is not for the weak. It requires_ _strength, a stubborn will, and out-of-the-box thinking for our heists. For V.I.L.E. - to eliminate anyone who stands in their way - has always been bloodthirsty and greedy. Now, you have discovered a different path: the path to redemption and justice. To not kill or hurt is your way, our way. But, all the planning in the world - no matter how meticulous it is - there will always be a tiny shred of doubt that you are not good enough. Do you know what I see whenever I look at you?" _he asks.

Kat shakes her head in reply.

 _"I see an engaging, fiery, determined, young woman who will_ _conquer any enemies that comes her way. Your power comes from within, which is something V.I.L.E. will never acquire or gain. People follow you; you're a natural born leader. They flock to your every word and stand beside you, no matter what. And now, you are ready to begin your journey."_

Kat's sobs subside as she listened to his words.

 _"After today, Carmen Sandiego will rise and show the world who she truly is."_ He gave her one last hug before heading inside. Kat continues to stare up at the stars and the moon, processing his words. The people she knew, the friends Kat's made on the island, are - known now - as the enemy. A few minutes later, she stands and dusts herself off from sitting on the steps for so long.

Kat feels calmer about all of this after the pep talk Shadow gave her. A small smile creeps on her lips, happy that no matter where she is in life; no matter where she goes, she will never be alone. As long as she has Shadowsan and Player by her side, there's nothing she can't do.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Middleton, Colorado, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are enjoying their first year as a freshman in high school, walking around the school, and enjoying the fact that they're a little bit better than how they were a couple of months ago.

Kim and Ron reached their lockers while they talk about anything new that happened last night.

"So, Kim, how was the Possible Family Meatloaf night?" Ron, not realizing until later, saying that made Kim frown. Ron, as her best friend, knew something was wrong. Ron Stoppable is what everyone calls "a slacker." He has blonde hair, freckles on his face, and is very slim. He wears a long-sleeved black shirt, cargo pants, sneakers, a red jersey with stripes on the sleeves, and his trusty mole rat, Rufus in his pocket.

"KP, everything okay?"

"No," she said. "The Tweebs mentioned a machine that cuts 'cat' hair and mom and dad went quiet." He nods his head in understanding: their older sister kidnapped on her first day of pre-school. For the Possible Family, it is - and continues to be - a gut-wrenching, heart-stopping feeling on the fact they'll never see or know Katrina Possible.

"And how did they take it?"

"Some progress was made last night," she replies.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "We asked what Kat was like since Mom and Dad never talk about her."

"Whoa."

"They said that she's like me and the Tweebs combined."

"Whaddya mean?"

"She's brave and not afraid to stand up for her beliefs, like me," he smiled at her kind quality.

"She's crafty and can get herself out of situations. But, she also enjoys photography and a whiz behind the camera. She's not like genius-smart, but intelligent enough."

"And?"

"She was fearless," stated Kim as she remembered what her parents told them during dinner; the one Possible trait they all share. She unlocked her combination to open the door where Wade Load was waiting for them. Being a ten-year-old supergenius, Wade's incredibly cool for their team. He's short, has curly black hair and eyes, light brown skin, and has freckles on either side of his cheeks. Wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and sneakers, Wade is the glue that holds their team together; without him, they'd be lost.

"Hey, Kim, Ron."

"Hey, Wade."

"Right now, there's nothin' on the site, so today's a free day for the both of you," he said.

"And the other project I told you to look into?" Wade knew what it meant.

"I've done a global scan for your sister. Still haven't found her yet."

"Keep me posted when you find something."

"Will do." He logs off.

"Don't worry, Kim. He'll find Kat." Ron puts his arm around his best friend to comfort her, which it does. Leading her out the doors from campus, they walk to Bueno Nacho for some food.

 _"I'll find you, Kat,"_ she promised herself. _"I'm gonna find you and bring you home. If it's the last thing I do."_ Getting her mind off of the lifelong search for her sister, Kim decided to return to reality and enjoy Ron's company. For now, life is sweet.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favored and followed my story and I'm so glad that it has such a positive following! I know a lot of you are waiting for the big Possible Family Reunion and the Crackle and Carmen** **interactions, but keep patient. Also, a guest reviewed on my story and gave Carmen and Crackle a ship name (which I totally dig, btw): Red Crackle. So, keep review and reading, and I'll see you when I post the next chapter. I'm so excited for that to happen!**

 **I don't own - in any way, shape, or form - the characters and plots for Carmen Sandiego and Kim Possible. All rights go to Disney and** **Netflix for their original and memorable characters. The only thing I own is my OC, Kat Possible.**

 **The Canadian address, I used a generator to come up with a fake address, which is awesome :D**

 **Coming up next...Carmen's first mission.**

 **The translations are a mix of Google Translate and my mom who helped with the dialogue.**

 **Music:**

 **The Score - Unstoppable**

 **Translations:**

 **\- Es un placer, señora. El Señor Shadowsan habla de ti todo el tiempo; el dice que escapaste de tu organización anoche? = It's a pleasure, ma'am. Mr. Shadowsan talks about you all the time; He says that you ran away from your organization last night?**

 **\- Sí, es verdad. = Yes, it's true.**

 **\- Eres muy valiente para hacer eso. = You're very brave to do that**

 **\- Era tiempo para encontrar mi verdadera familia, pero yo quiero destruir la organización que me robo una vida normal." = It was time to find my real family, but I want to destroy the organization that robbed me of a normal life.**

\- **No te preocupas, señora. Tu vas a triunfar de ellos. = Do not worry, ma'am. You will triumph over them**

 **-** **Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras = Thank you very much for your kind words**

\- **Bueno, vamos al centro comercial para que dejes de parecer un vagabundo. = Well, let's go to the mall so you'd stop looking like a hobo.**

 **\- El** **Señor Shadowsan está entregando la caja a la oficina de correos. Él regresará** **pronto. = Mr. Shadowsan is delivering the box to the post office. He's coming back soon.**

 **\- Muchas gracias, Luciana = Thank you very much, Luciana.**


	4. Chapter 3: Going Swiss Banking

**I want to say thank you again for reading and enjoying my crossover fanfic of two badass women, who don't take crap from anyone or anything. Also, I'm very excited to begin writing about Carmen's 'missions' and her experiences all over the world. I do not own - in** **any way, shape, or form - the Netflix series Carmen Sandiego and Kim Possible, except for my OC, Kat Possible. In this chapter, I own Olga, Alan Caflisch, the orphanage kids, and the orphanage, and the idea of the necklace.**

 **I'm celebrating because, in the last few hours of posting the second chapter, I have three thousand, three hundred and ninety views** **, sixty-four faves and followers, and fifty-eight reviews for my crossover fanfic!**

 **I want to thank:**

 **Faves:**

 **ramonalvarez451, Flashstormplayer, Darkmaster10000000, Flygande Katten, TheFishKing, Baddest. of. them. all, LokiKingOfMischief, FinalKingdomHearts, Desertjet, Althea Sirius,** **sebasgallgmail .com, kinightceb, catgirl3899, AlastorGodofVengeance, LombaxElite**

 **Follows:**

 **ramonalvarez451, demon19027, Emperor Potter, Darkmaster10000000, Flygande Katten, Darkness is where I thrive, ghostchemical, TheFishKing, frogger94, Baddest. of. them. all, foxchick1, LokiKingOfMischief, FinalKingdomHearts, Desertjet, Althea Sirius, knightceb, Shurukkah, DcotorWho41, AlastorGodofVengeance, Britishviking**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **MaurauderPrime12:**_ **I'm ecstatic you like it and continue craving for more!**

 _ **D.J. Scales:**_ **Thank you very much for the pleasant review about how epic the last chapter was! For introducing Carmen to Ivy and Zach, I have a specific plan for their first meeting, and by the time you'll read it, you're probably going to hate me (since it's completely transparent), but I had to do it. It's been plotted out for a while now, so all I have to do is write it down into words. But, I can't do that until I finish the next couple of chapters. Another concern you had was the V.I.L.E. operatives in town and whether or not Kim is going to run into them. I haven't thought that far ahead yet since I'm only focusing on one chapter at a time before I get into the heavy stuff with Kim and the whole thing. When I reach that point, everyone will know. However, for now, my only priority is to do an excellent job of writing out this current chapter for everyone.**

 _ **manticore-gurl071134:**_ **You're welcome.**

 _ **Avenger2003:**_ **I'm delighted you enjoyed it, and I can't wait for the action scene too!**

 _ **LegionCenturionMaster:**_ **Well, thank you for your compliments and the PM you sent me. Also, I'm not trying to make Player of equal or greater than Wade. Player is just a computer hacker, Wade is a math, science, and tech genius, so there's a bit of a difference. Player is the 'skeleton key' for Carmen while Wade is the 'brains' for Kim's missions.**

 _ **Menatron the Angel of Ideas:**_ **Thanks for the compliment for my last chapter! Let me write out the first couple of chapters, then we'll see.**

 _ **OMAC001:**_ **I'm glad you like the buildup to the mission. It means a lot that you're enjoying it!**

 _ **Cyrannus:**_ **First of all, thank you very much for your comment about my story being an entertaining read. Second, the KP side of this is WAY before the Tick-Tick-Tick episode; so Tick-Tick-Tick won't happen yet, but I promise you it will. And finally, I'm following the KP episodes in chronological order, because that's how I saw it when Kim Possible premiered on TV. In doing so, there won't be any confusion because episode 1 is episode 13 and so forth. I hope this clarifies a few things and hope you like it!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **You're welcome, and I'm ecstatic that you enjoy what I did in the previous chapter as well for the Spanish translations for their conversations. I wanted to make sure it was authentic for wherever she is and showing respect to that culture and country.**

 _ **Darkmaster10000000:**_ **Don't worry, the next chapter is on its way!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Carmen and Kim won't meet each other until much, much later in the story. However, I have it all plotted out, so it might be something to read about. But, you're just gonna have to be patient until that chapter arrives.**

 _ **AnimeGamerGirl23:**_ **Carmen won't reunite with Kim until the end of Tick-Tick-Tick so that epic meeting won't happen yet. Also, with Crackle, they won't be meeting until she finishes her job in Poitiers. It will take a while to write them down, but I promise you (and everyone reading this fanfic) it WILL happen.**

 _ **Bruno**_ **(Guest): I'm glad you like the fanfic about these two legends finding each other again, so that means a lot. Also, I'm sorry, but Ivy and Carmen are just friends in this fanfic. For Carmen's love interest, I've already had that mapped out already.**

 _ **TheFishKing:**_ **I'm glad that I have another reader for this story. Right now, the only thing Kat's focused on is her mission, so for her to send a sign that she's alive is kinda redundant for me. I already have mapped out how she finds out that she's alive and the epic family reunion interaction, so for now, this is sticking to my guns in her necessity for secrecy. Also, Carmen and Kim aren't rivals, they're siblings (even** **though they haven't met or seen each other in over a decade). They're on the same side, but Carmen (Kat) blurs the lines between right and wrong for good to prevail. Kat is more worried about V.I.L.E. and meeting former friends/operatives about it, so those are her primary focus on rivals while Kim's more mainstream.**

 _ **foxchick1:**_ **Glad that you're curious about what happens next in the story! So** **ecstatic that you like it!**

 _ **TheFishKing:**_ **It's strictly a Kat/Carmen x whatever guy I decide is a good fit for her.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **I'm glad that you enjoy the 'Red Crackle' pairing, but right now, we'll have to wait and see :D**

 _ **Brooke (Guest):**_ **This story begins WAY in the beginning. Their story begins in Season 1, with Tick-Tick-Tick, but that won't happen for another couple of chapters. And, I can imagine Kim fighting aliens with Ron and Gray too :D Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can.**

 _ **StanBill (Guest):**_ **Well, thank you very much for liking my story and for the incredible comment you wrote. I remember watching the TV Game Show, Cartoon, and playing the computer video game, and found it incredible that a woman who was so strong and independent didn't give a damn of what anyone thought about her. The crossover between Carmen and Kim was evident because it's something that hasn't been explored before. I mean, in the new 2019 Netflix series, they explore Carmen trying to find out more about who she is and where she came from, since they describe her as an orphan, so there was always that question orphans and adopted kids always ask in their lives: 'Who am I?" and 'Why would anyone give me away?' Since there were already stories about the old cartoon and video games, I'd figure it was time to modernize and add a new reboot to the series. Also, Kim is a very strong,** **independent, and fearless character with a strong moral compass, so I became drawn to that. There weren't a lot of stories that talk about Kim having another sibling who was gone for a very long time, but it was always a brother. I'd figured, combine two incredible females to be part of the same family, and it turned out exceptionally well. I enjoy watching the new Carmen Sandiego series on Netflix because throughout my entire life, they asked "Where in the World is Carmen** **San Diego?" but now, they're asking "Who in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" This new Carmen is beginning to ask questions about where she came from, how she ended up on V.I.L.E.'s radar, who her birth family is, etc. Carmen understands the clear lines between right and wrong, which she learns early on, but isn't afraid to enter the grey areas that no one crosses. When I saw Paper Star, I freaked out! She was the most terrifying person I'd ever seen, and I was watching it. The relationship between Crackle and Carmen was clearly defined in the series, but his storyline was cut too short, which I found sad because there would have been more opportunities for character growth, which is what I want to explore in mine.**

 _ **Ten (Guest):**_ **I don't know if there are any Carmen Sandiego reaction stories, but you might have to check that out for yourself.**

 _ **Silico Sedusa (Guest):**_ **Well, I'm delighted you like it. I don't think they will have a rivalry. I mean, Kim is a smart girl, but so is Kat (Carmen). She knows how not to let everything lead a trail back to her. But, sooner or later, Kim will begin to piece things together until they confront each other, but that won't happen yet. There's no rivalry as to who's the better 'spy' or something like that. But, I'm thrilled that you're waiting for the next chapter!**

 _ **FinalKingdomHearts:**_ **Thank you very much for enjoying my story and hope you continue liking it :D**

 ** _ghostchemical:_ I'm excited that you relish it so much and that you're anxiously awaiting the next chapter!**

 _ **Althea Sirius:**_ **Well, I'm sorry that you don't think of it as exciting and that it's my first time doing a crossover with two cartoons that I grew up on (as did everyone else) for a story, even though everyone else likes it. If you don't like it, then don't read it: plain and simple. But Carmen and Kat are the same person; just like Carmen in the 2019 Netflix version, my OC, Kat, is beginning to discover who she is as a person and reintegrate herself into society as well as her family later on. She spent a decade away from them, so she doesn't have a good enough standing with her family because the island is all she knows. She was told a majority of her life that she was abandoned, so she bought the lie pretty clearly - except for learning her name. But, the only thing she is sure of is that she wants to take down V.I.L.E.; However, if they were to discover that she has family, then things can go straight to hell, in a manner of speaking.**

 _ **Brianne (Guest):**_ **Thank you very much for your kind words and your enthusiasm for my story.**

 _ **Shurukkah:**_ **I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I'll post the new one pretty soon.**

 **Anyway, here you go! Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Going Swiss Banking**

Two hours and fifteen minutes on a private plane, and Carmen and Shadowsan arrive in Zurich, Switzerland. She finally has her first mission: pull a Robin Hood. Kat looked out the window and saw the city of Zurich, Switzerland. She smiled to herself that she is going to do this. Shadowsan read his book as he subtly stares at his student. He grinned to himself, glad that Black Sheep is feeling better from her nervous breakdown last night. He knew that she would do incredible things, even if it is through thieving. He returned to his book, each one lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Zürich was permanently founded in 15 B.C., nearly 2,000 years ago, by the Romans who called it, "Turicum." However, there is archaeological evidence that people might have settled and lived there nearly 6,400 years ago. During the end of the Middle Ages, shortly after 400 AD, Zürich gained independence from the Roman Empire after it fell in Rome. However, in that time gap, it was preceded by the arrival of the Germanic tribe - Allemanni - that gave the country it's Swiss German dialect, or "Schwyzerdüütsch." By the 9th Century, the city became part of the Carolingian Empire as the emperor, Charlemagne, created - and founded - Zürich's main cathedral, "The Grossmünster," but he never resided in Zürich, but near Lindenhof.

During the 12th Century, Zürich grew well from the economic standing with Otto von Freising. In 1218, the House of Zähirngen died, thereby leaving Zürich to be named a free city with a parliament, according to sources. In the 13th Century, Zürich became an imperial city, only answering to the Holy Roman Empire, which grew out of the Carolingian Empire. The Abbess of the cathedral was the official head of the city, but her powers over the abbey - along with the city nobility - fades as the city began to absorb property rights from the provost as well as the abbey itself. In 1336, Rudolf Brun brought down the ruling merchants patriciate with the help of the dwindling nobility and the craftsmen, which is known as the "Guild Revolution." Because of it, he introduced Zürich as an autocratic regime, and from 1383, two mayors alternated every six months, governing the city, with the guilds taking over power during the 15th Century. In the autumn of 1291, Zürich linked with Uri and Schwyz; then Brun concluded the alliance of Lucerne and the city-states surrounding Lake Lucerne on May 1, 1351, which took on more significance. Until the end of the Old Zürich War (1436-50), politically, the city swayed between Austria and the Confederation. The city became a humble, artisan city, but gained appellation of a federal suburb, since its economy - based in textiles and grain - were suffering; especially the rural hinterlands which most of its local economy provided commercial produce.

With the Reformation movement growing strong throughout Europe, Ulrich Zwingli leads the movement in Switzerland in 1519, which gave the city European significance. The secular authorities agreed with the Reformation in Switzerland, and Zürich became the head of Protestant Switzerland, even though the Reformation lead to a religious civil war that ended Zürich's status as a suburb. Refugees and immigrants in the 16th Century brought new life and trade - especially in the textiles trading with silk - to the city. During the 17th Century, now with a textile industry, Zürich began to move away from being a rural area. In 1642, a new fortification began in the city as rural workers in cottage areas provided a comfortable affluence. The 18th Century, the city enjoyed a cultural surge from the likes of Johann Jakob Bodmer (Swiss author and professor), Johann Jakob Breitinger (Swiss philologist and author), Salomon Gessner (Swiss translator and author of _Idylls),_ and Johann Kaspar Lavater (Swiss writer, Protestant pastor, and founder of physiognomies, a religious and literary movement). The constitutional status, or "sworn briefs," rarely changed until the Helvetic Revolution in 1798. In 1803-1805, Zürich lost control of the land and its economic privileges, with the fall of the Ancien Régime. The canton and the city separated their possessions throughout those two years.

Until 1869, the 19th Century was marked in opposition between the rural areas and the politically privileged city. Even though the liberal representative constitution of 1831, and how it brought trade, industry, and transport for almost four decades; the Alfred Escher era brought an economic upturn for Zürich, but also saw the city grow into the new federal state. It wasn't until the democratic movement mobilized swarms of people to its cause, which destroyed Escher's authoritarian free-market policies, thereby leading Zürich into a direct democracy, breathing new life - not only music and culture - but Industrialism leads rural people and migrants to flock to Zürich and rapid population growth. Now, Zürich is the primary economic center of the world, because of its service sector (banks and insurance, communications, and travel and tourism), is increasing due to its close contact with the Zürich Airport as well as the low tax rate which attracts companies to set up their headquarters there.

* * *

Kat looks around in wonder at the beauty that is Zürich. The towering skyscrapers, the bustle of the crowds, and how incredible everything seemed. They reserved a hotel room for her first heist since they weren't going to be here for that long, but it didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy it for the time being. Shadow called for a cab, which stopped at where they stood. The cab driver saw they had luggage, and opened the trunk for them to put their bags in, which they did.

"Wohin, Herr?" the cab driver wondered.

 _"Baur au Lac Hotel, bitte,"_ responds Shadow. The car begins to move and head precisely to the directed hotel. Looking out the window, Kat saw Zürich pass her by and how everything was bright and modern but full of life. Her eyes shine with the same spark of curiosity and awe she recently got after her first escape attempt into Casablanca, Morocco. Now that she's free from the island and the entire organization of V.I.L.E., she's going to enjoy the life that was denied to her as well as seeing the world that she never could. Kat smiled in spite of the seriousness of her project. A few minutes later, Shadow and Kat finally arrived at the Baur au Lac Hotel, which was a bonus because it was down the street to where the National Swiss Bank is.

The cab stopped at the entrance, and Shadow paid 86 Swiss Francs (CHF) to the driver for getting them to their destination. He thanked Shadow and helped unpack the trunk with Kat and his luggage. The beautiful hotel was elegant and not too over-the-top with its luxury, but subtle enough to showcase how simple and beautiful it is without being tacky.

 _"Danke,"_ Shadow replies.

"Bitte," the driver replies. After waving goodbye, he drove off to find his next client. They carried their luggage as they entered the beautiful hotel. Marble floors that gleamed whenever the sun's rays hit just right, the carefully arranged flowers on each strategically placed mahogany table, and the furniture gave off a homey, upper-class elegance that anyone could see from miles around.

Shadow and Kat shuffled to the front desk as they waited for their turn, which happened in ten seconds as one of the receptionists saw them and waved them over to him.

"Willkommen im Baur au Lac Hotel. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Wir hätten gerne eine Suite mit zwei Zimmern. Wir werden nicht lange hier sein," Kat responds in German. For all those years of being taught by her revolving door of nannies, she is grateful they taught her languages.

"Okay. Wie viele sind in deiner Gruppe?"

"Nur ich und mein Onkel." The receptionist typed in some information about the two of them, occasionally glancing back and forth between the two. Although they don't look anything alike, the receptionist saw they cared about each other very much. So, he smiled to himself and continued typing. The only information that was needed was how long were they staying at the hotel.

"Wie lange bleibst du?"

"Eineinhalb Monate. Spätestens zwei Monate." All the people that were checking in and out of the hotel heard the clicking of the keyboard at the front desk. Soon enough, they were checked in and given the room key to Suite 2316. Kat and Shadow thanked the receptionist for his attention to them. They said their goodbyes and waved for a bellboy to carry their bags to Suite 2316. The ones they couldn't support were on the trolly, as they waited for an elevator to open and be free from people. When it reached the lobby, a hoard of guests came out like a flood; then it was over. The elevator became available and in went the bellboy, their bags, the student, and master inside in relative silence. The bell rung on their floor, alerting them that they arrived. They stepped out of the elevator, carrying their bags, and reached Suite 2316. Kat used the key card to open the door to let the bellboy in, which he did to put the bags down in the room. Master and student gave sideways glances that everything's going according to plan.

* * *

Shadow thanked the bellboy and gave him a kind tip as they watched him leave to help other people. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving them in the room. Kat exhaled a sigh of relief that they won't be watched, much less judged for what they're about to do.

 _"Katrina,"_ his voice calls out her name. Kat turned to pay attention. _"Are you alright?"_

She gave a somewhat nervous smile to her mentor.

"Fine. I'm fine. It's just..." Kat hesitated. He raised an eyebrow, wishing for her to continue. "...it's now hitting me that this is all happening. I'm about to do this."

 _"The silence before the battle is_ _unbearable. Make no mistake about it, Black Sheep. Your first heist will be your Final Test: to see if you are ready to do what needs to it's. You cannot have any reservations about this; when you make this choice -"_ She opened her mouth to answer, but held out his hand to keep her quiet. _"- which I don't need to know about, it will define who you are and your place in history. These next few weeks will determine if you are a scared victim or a powerful, independent young woman, unafraid of the risk and danger she is embarking. Do not let V.I.L.E. win; do not let them diminish your light and your essence."_ With that, he carried his luggage and went into a room before closing the door, leaving her alone in her room. She thought about his words. Kat heaved her bags onto the large bed, unzipped them, and began to unpack.

The words, Shadow's words of wisdom echoed in her mind as she did her menial task, along with questions she hasn't answered yet.

 ** _"Am I ready? Is it worth all that I suffered by their hands to destroy them?"_** Kat was arguing with herself on her conscience and her morals (or whatever morals she has in regards to this) on this mission. She knows it's necessary and vital to making sure her plan succeeds, but the doubt continues to remain in her head.

 ** _"Maybe it's just nerves that are causing me to second-guess everything that I've decided to do. All the training, all the lessons, the preparation; it all comes down to this moment."_** Kat continued to argue and prove points that did question everything, which stems from her fear of failure and getting captured again. Too engrossed in her mind that she didn't even notice her suitcase was already unpacked and organized, which surprised her more than anything.

"I'm gonna take a bath. That'll calm me down a bit," she said to herself. Getting her pajamas, and her bag of toiletries, she entered the big marble bathroom in her room. The floor was of polished white and black tiles, with his-and-her sinks made of white marble on the countertops and part of the walls. A big porcelain bathtub stood right in the middle of the room while the shower was on the other side, made of the same material. A giant, light up mirror hung over the sinks, giving it a more sophisticated feel to it. The sunset shone through the window, bathing it in a warm glow. Kat filled up the tub with hot water and put lavender-vanilla scented bubble bath gel. Placing her hand in, she swirled the liquid around to make the suds appear a bit quicker. Before long, the tub filled up with sweet smelling bubbles. Undressing, she stepped into the bathtub, relaxing and letting her concerns melt away.

She thought about the mission and how she was going to do this. She knows the target is several accounts inside the Swiss National Bank. Also, she knows that the bank has ties to V.I.L.E. because it's one of the few countries that accept blind offshore accounts hidden inside - without any extradition treaties or consequences and that a majority of the money is being wired through their server and sent into the appropriate account number. However, she can't access the server fiber optic line from the comfort of her hotel room because of military-grade encryption. So, she has to enter the bank itself, hack (or have Player hack) into one of the central computers, decrypt the codes and shut off the security system - both in the bank itself and the software - and funnel their funds through a private account where she'll continue with Phase 2 of her plan. Kat, thinking about the entire mission and her final decision on what to do with her life, she didn't even realize that the sky was dark, and the hot water grew cold.

Finally, Kat noticed the light has gone from the window, and the tub lost its warmth. She grabbed one of the large, fluffy white towels sitting next to her, got out, and wrapped herself with that same towel. As she put on her pajamas, Kat saw her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful young woman with auburn hair and blue eyes staring back, with hesitation and nervousness. A while later staring back at her reflection, Kat walked out of the room and into the main living room.

Shadow was there, eating some food when he noticed her walk in. He grew concerned for his favorite student.

 _"Everything alright?"_

Kat nods.

"Yeah. Just...it's all happening," she said. "Still can't wrap my head around it." Shadow 'hmm's in contemplation. He sees Katrina slipping up; second-guessing herself. So, for her to finally decide, he has a plan just for tomorrow and will let her decide what to do with that choice.

 _"Tomorrow, I want to show you something, Katrina,"_ he said. Katrina grew wide-eyed at Shadow speaking her full name. She swallowed harshly, knowing that whatever Shadowsan has to show her, is necessary.

"Okay," she rasps out.

 _"Ten a.m.; we're going somewhere. Now eat your dinner."_

"Yes, Sensei." Kat sits down and eats her dinner of sautéed chicken breast with a butter and white wine reduction, mixed vegetables, and rice pilaf. As they ate, it wasn't like they were student and teacher, but something more than that. It was like they were father-figure and daughter. For that tiny moment, Katrina didn't worry about V.I.L.E., the mission, trying to get back to her family, but here, in the hotel, with her mentor, laughing about their time at V.I.L.E. (mostly Kat's memories) about causing mischief and trouble for everyone and all the adventures he had when he was younger; before V.I.L.E. recruited him. In a beautiful hotel room, in the center of Zürich, two broken people found a way to put themselves back together again.

* * *

The next morning, at ten a.m., Shadowsan was true to his word. Fed and dressed, Kat exited the hotel as they walked around Zürich, seeing everything the city has to offer. The stores, the parks, the people, and learning about how Zürich has become the economic center of the world. Kat entered every store, which she recorded in a diary that she bought in Madrid. Sort of like a log detailing all her adventures, starting with her escape from the Isle of V.I.L.E. right up to her plan in Switzerland. But, at the same time, she's also a tourist; exploring life and finally living it for the first time in fifteen years. As they enjoyed the beautiful day, eating food from the street, asking the locals in German where to go, and - of course - shopping, it was peaceful. However, Shadow led her somewhere that was the seedy part of Zürich, something no one would even dare go through. But, for the martial arts master and the Samurai, it wasn't scary.

"Um, Shadow, why are we here? Not that I'm not having a good time, but why?" she asked.

 _"There's an orphanage just down the street. Today, we're going to volunteer. The head of the place is a friend, and tries to make the best for these kids,"_ he explained.

"What's so special about this orphanage?"

 _"The landlord is a horrible man who's trying to evict them and toss them out on the street, leaving these kids with no stable home or place to go. My friend has tried to get him removed from the Board of Orphans, but he never leaves a trail linking to his corruption. Which is why I called her by offering to volunteer while getting proof that he's stealing funds that were supposed to be for the_ _orphanage."_ Kat grew angry at the thought of someone stealing from orphans. They have nothing, and this bastard isn't even giving them a shred of decency. Her jaw clenched with retribution and justice; that these kids aren't invisible. They do matter, they have a voice, but no one is listening. Now, Kat has an opportunity to give them a voice, and they deserve to be listened to and heard.

"Let's do it." Both entered the building where the door had a bell, signaling their arrival. The sitting room is a comfortable, simple room. Sofas that look worn, but still presentable for potential parents to wait and meet the children. The light fixtures had a warm, hanging chandelier that cast the room in a subtle glow. The mahogany coffee table stood in the center of a cheap, Persian rug, and two armchairs in front.

"Hello?" Footsteps came rushing through the back, rushing to meet with new clients. A woman came out with red hair, freckles, a straight nose, thin lips, and bright brown eyes. She put a book down, but when she looked up, a smile warmed her face as soon as she saw Shadowsan.

"Shadow!" She greeted as she walked over to hug him. He returned that hug, happy to see another familiar face an old friend.

 _"Olga, it's so good to see you,"_ he said.

"It's good to see you as well," she said. Olga turned to Kat, who stared with curiosity and suspicion. "And who's this?"

 _"This is my student, Carmen. Carmen, this is the manager of the orphanage, Olga Altherr,"_ he introduced. Kat held out her hand for a handshake, which Olga returned with kindness and enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Thank you both for helping out today. I am too understaffed, and because we don't have funds, I can't hire any help," she said. Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but Kat beat him to the punch.

"It's no problem. We're happy to help out as much as we can," responds Kat. Shadow concurs with a small nod.

"Alright. Well, Kat, you can help out with the kids, while Shadow and I can start on lunch. The kids are upstairs, second door to the left." Kat walks away from them, heading upstairs to the kids' dorms. When she did, she saw kids from ages five to fifteen. Some of them were playing, and others were trying to work on homework. She entered the room, and some kids said hi to which she waved back. As she watched the kids, one of them was struggling with their math homework. His hand was grasping his hair in frustration, biting his lip, and groaning softly about everything.

"Need some help?" Kat hesitantly asks. The boy turns around to see her face full of understanding and kindness.

"Do you know how to do Algebra I Quadratic Formulas?" the boy asks.

"Yeah, and I know how you feel. They're a real bitch to deal with," she responds. The boy smiles that someone understands what he's going through with math. Kat heads over to the table, pulls up a chair, and sits next to him to help. Soon enough, she helps kids with their homework, played with them, told them her experiences about growing up alone, and inspired them to be great and always to have a voice. In those few short hours, Kat felt calmer and relaxed in volunteering than she ever had in her entire life; the kids, in return, looked up to her: saw her as a lost orphan, trying to make her way into the world, but also attempting to do the right thing, not for herself, but for everyone. At that moment, Kat knew that this is what she's meant to do: help and protect people from the evil of V.I.L.E. and anyone else that tries to do them harm.

* * *

While Kat was upstairs bonding with the kids, Shadow and Olga were drinking tea and talking about getting the evidence necessary for arresting the landlord.

"Shadow, we're down to our last hope. Pretty soon, he's going to evict us, and there's nothing I can do about it. I need to make sure this evidence is found and sent to the proper authorities. We're barely making ends meet and struggling to survive," pleaded Olga.

 _"I understand your concern, Olga. But, this is a severe crime you're asking me to do. I know, I promised you I'd help you, and I will; make no mistake about that,"_ he said. _"But, if we get caught, Kat could go to jail and who knows what they'd do to a fifteen-year-old who just escaped her captivity around a couple of weeks ago. Kat and I will do this, but we need_ _information about the landlord. We need a name, and we'll take it from there."_ Olga nods her head in agreement.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, saying the landlord's name. "Ajan," she said. "Ajan Caflisch."

Shadow nods his head in acceptance, giving his friend a satisfied smile. Olga returned that sentiment.

 _"Thank you."_ The thudding of footsteps let Shadow believe it was the kids, but it was only Kat who came down.

"The kids are amazing. We're really connecting," she said excitedly.

 _"That's wonderful, Black Sheep,"_ Shadow replies. _"Would you mind if I speak with you for a moment?"_ he asked.

"Sure." She walked over to a quiet hallway, waiting for Shadow to talk.

 _"Excuse me, Olga."_ He stood up from his chair without another word and headed towards the hallway she went into.

"So, Shadow, what's up?"

 _"Tonight, we're going to find evidence that the landlord for this orphanage, a man named Ajan Caflisch, is stealing funds from this orphanage. We need to know exactly what he uses those funds for and why. Then, we'll 'anonymously' drop off the evidence at the nearest police station, and hope that he gets arrested for fraud and embezzlement. What do you think about this plan?"_ he wondered. Kat's face turns stoic and expressionless, but behind her eyes was the fire of determination with the thirst of justice. She turns around, paces back and forth while thinking it over. Then, she turns back, gives a chuckle, and he sees the sadistic smile on Kat's face.

She leans in and whispers, "When do we start?" He smiles, and she smiles back. They begin to plan out everything, right up to the last detail. Master and apprentice return to the living room, to talk to Olga. She gave them his address and said that was all they needed. For the remainder of the day, they cooked lunch, helped out with the kids, and made their lives a little bit brighter, despite the cards that are dealt to them. However, when they left, the kids saw that no matter what happens, there was always be Light amidst in an ocean of Darkness. It was one lesson they will never forget; especially from the girl in red who taught them that.

* * *

When they returned to their hotel room, Shadow and Kat went up in silence. As they opened the door, Carmen and Shadow were concerned and shocked that someone would be cruel to take from those who have - literally - nothing.

"That man...incorrigible," Kat grits out. "For him to steal from them..." she began stuttering and hesitating in forming a sentence. "I can't even. I-I-uh, it's laughable that he thinks he can get away with it." The fury was evident in her expression.

 _"So, what do you plan to do about it?"_ Shadow wondered. Kat turned back to face him. She marched up to his face, stared him down, without any fear. The decision was evident in her eyes. Before she said it, Shadow knew what she's going to do.

"I'm gonna make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to those kids and make sure he never does anything like that again." He smiled, happy that the girl, the soon-to-be legend, has finally arisen.

 _"Then, Carmen Sandiego, call Player to assist you."_ Kat nods her head while pulling out her phone, calling Player for her first 'unofficial' mission. The other line rings twice before his voice appears. Kat gave a sly grin, knowing that this little detour, is going to be fun.

 **"Hello?"**

"Hey, Player," greeted Kat.

 **"Guten Tag, Rot! How's Zürich?"** Curiosity laced his tone.

"Great. But we need your help with something," she said.

 **"Sure. How can I help?"**

"I need you to tell me everything about a man named Ajan Caflisch."

 **"Ajan Caflisch?"**

"Yeah, he's done something horrible, and I need info on him."

 **"Is he from V.I.L.E.?"** Player knows that the National Swiss Bank has ties to the criminal empire, but isn't sure how this guy fits.

"No, but 'vile' is a word I'd describe him. He's utterly unrelated to V.I.L.E. However, that doesn't mean I won't leave what he did unpunished or unscathed."

 **"Why? What'd he do?"**

"Steal funds from an orphanage and try to get them kicked out from that home, leaving everyone on the street." After giving Player the short version of the explanation (which she didn't have time to provide the extended version), Kat could hear the wheels turning in his head as soon as he listened to the words 'steal,' 'funds,' and 'orphanage.'

 **"What do you need?"** Kat smiles a wicked grin over the phone.

"Everything."

 **"On it."** The click-clack of the keyboard let Kat know that Player is finding - and succeeding - in finding the necessary information on Alan Caflisch.

The sounds stop. **"Okay,"** he began. **"Ajan Caflisch was born on April 14, 1964, at 7:45 am in Zürich Hospital. His parents are Sofia and Milos Caflisch, who are both real estate developers. He has no siblings. He graduated Valedictorian at Institut auf dem Rosenberg in St. Gallen. He then went to America on a full-scholarship to Wharton School of Business in New York, where he graduated Magna Cum Laude with two MBAs in International Business and Economics. He returned to** **Zürich, gaining an internship in Credit Suisse. Staying there for four and a half years, Alan, gradually, grew into their trusted ranks. Before he quit, he was named Senior Vice President of Credit Suisse; Alan was being groomed for President and CEO of Credit Suisse. However, after a while, he said that he was going to do something different with his life, so he quit. On some occasions, he does consult for them every now and again."**

"So, he's a money expert. Especially how to hide funds from the public eye," Kat mused to herself.

 **"He _does_ have an account in the Cayman Islands. So, I'm guessing that's where he's funneling the money into. But the only question is why? Why would he steal money from the ****orphanage just to kick them out on the street? Doesn't make any sense? What would he want with that orphanage?"** The inquiry is a good one for Player to make. Why would a man of Alan's stature want the orphanage, when all he's going to do is kicked them out. If he's developing it by destroying the building, then it could be a motive for something. Maybe there's an object inside of those walls that could be damning enough or something valuable that he's heard rumors.

"The number of reasons is infinite, but the main thing is to make sure he's caught, arrested and put on trial for fraud and embezzlement. Especially on a charity."

 **"Fine,"** he said passionately. **"I assume you want more as to why he's taking a particular interest in that specific orphanage, am I right?"**

"You assume correctly."

 **"Hang on."** The click-clack of the keyboard returned as Kat waited for answers. **"Okay. _Supposedly,"_** which Player put a lot of emphasis on the word 'supposedly,' continued. **"There is a trove of historical treasure of intrinsic value inside its walls that accumulated into a very hefty sum..."** Player trailed off, letting Kat figure out the rest.

"Enough to make him wealthy beyond his imagining and never work again. If he finds it, he could sell it on the black market for cash or say to auction houses that it belonged to his family, thereby everyone believing it was his, to begin with."

 **"That's why he wants to kick them out of the orphanage. Currently, the pocket deed to the orphanage itself belongs to your friend, Olga."**

"And since it rightfully belongs to her, she can sell it to different museums for money, thereby saving the orphanage. But, if she's kicked out or evicted, the pocket deed reverts back to Ajan."

 **"But, that's the rumor, anyway. I don't know what kind of treasure is valuable enough to try and destroy an entire building as well as kicking kids to the curb."** Kat thought it over, pondering what to do.

"I don't care what you have to do Player. Find it. Find anything you can about the treasure and see which one jumps out at you. Follow your gut. But I want that information soon."

 **"How soon?"**

"Well, I plan on getting the necessary evidence from his computer and/or house to drop off to the police anonymously...maybe tonight?"

 **"I'll find out as much as I can, but it's gonna take some time to unearth. Let me call you back in, say, an hour and a half?"**

"That's fine. Thanks, Player."

 **"Anytime Red. Don't worry; I won't let you down."**

"I know you won't." With that, Kat hangs up, leaving Player to do his 'undercover digging.' She got her clothes for this mission (and it became her outfit for every single job afterward), and entered the bathroom, making sure that Carmen Sandiego will make her appearance and bring justice to those who deserve it. She turned on the shower, feeling the hot water cascading down onto the marble floor; she removed her clothes, set her outfit near her with a towel, and stepped inside, letting the warmth soothe and relax her for what's to come.

* * *

Biding her time, Kat pulls out a VS Sport X Bra and underwear, black leather pants, black Michael Kors knee-high lace-up boots, a black short-sleeve shirt, her black gloves, and for the pièce de résistance, her bright red coat and fedora. Her hair grew longer while she was in Spain, so she decided to leave it down. Putting all of her tools in the appropriate places inside her coat, as well as attaching the portable grappling hook to her right hand, Kat looked in the mirror as she saw the reflection staring back. In a personal mission, Carmen Sandiego made her appearance. Her lips were red, eyes with mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of eyeshadow, made her blue eyes pop out. She didn't need that much foundation, concealer, or blush because her face is flawless. Just a pinch on her cheeks and they were rosy. She smiled at her persona, liking what she saw. Before, she was a young fifteen-year-old girl who escaped her captivity, but at the same time, the young woman staring back at her was the warrior she needed to become. The person she is destined to be. A legendary thief who will bring down her enemies, however long it takes.

Kat exited out of the bathroom, dressed in her battle armor, ready to fight. Shadowsan hears the bathroom door open. He turned his head to the noise when his eyes widened with disbelief and pride. His student became the thief she was always meant to be. He assessed her from head to toe, while she stood straight, looking stern as she had her red fedora and coat. He walked over to her and smiled.

 _"You look beautiful, Black Sheep,"_ he complimented.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shadow," she replies. She picks up one of the suitcases which houses her equipment and began putting her tools inside the pockets for her usage. While focusing on her task, Kat's phone rings suddenly.

"It must be Player," Kat told him. "Shadow, can you answer it?"

 _"Of course, Black Sheep."_ He pressed the 'Answer' button on the phone as well as putting it on speaker when his voice echoes through the room.

 **"Hello, Red,"** Player greets his two favorite people.

"Hey, Player."

 _"Hello."_

 **"I did some digging as you asked me to and I think I found something."**

"Okay," Kat announced. "Lay it on me."

 **"Turns out, there _is_ a treasure of historic and intrinsic value buried within those walls, but it's more compact." **Kat and Shadow were confused.

"What do you mean by 'compact?'" Kat wondered for her and Shadow. Shadow looked confused when Player said that.

 **"There's a necklace that hasn't been seen in over three hundred years. The necklace has seven pounds of polished diamonds, rubies, and emeralds; entirely made out of 24K gold, it was for a woman called Madame Caroline de au Lac-Burkhalter, Duchess of Valais. It was passed down through her family for a few years during the 13th Century until a thief broke into their house, pocketed the necklace, and ran off into the night with it. Legend has it that the thief lived in the very same building as the orphanage you and Shadow visited today and hid the necklace** **inside its walls to keep the secret. Over time, the legend grew into a myth, but no one has ever found it. Today, it's said to be worth - at auction - almost $3 billion dollars."**

Kat whistled at the sheer amount of all that cash. If she pocketed the money, she wouldn't have to work ever again for the rest of her life, but doing so would deprive the entire country of a historically cultural artifact that is part of their legends and stories today.

"Dude, I could retire with that kind of cash."

 **"Same here, Red,"** commented Player, but he continued, saying, **"Looks to me like he's buying this legend and wants to take it for himself. In the black market, this necklace could sell three times that amount it could get at Christie's."**

"We have to find that necklace before he does. If Ajan gets his hands on it..."

 _"We've lost. The_ _orphanage will lose everything; the kids will be thrown out into the street, Olga and her employees will be out of a job, and he'll destroy a piece of three-hundred-year-old Swiss history for greed and hubris."_

 **"I might be able to find it as long as you're bringing the x-ray scanner."**

"Yeah, I am. It's inside my pocket right now."

 **"You turn it on, and I'll find it."** Kat smiled.

"Shadow, go to his house and retrieve the information that we need to incriminate him for his embezzlement and fraud. As well as any plans to demolish a historical landmark." He nods, ready to do his task. "I'll go to the orphanage and find the necklace so we can return it to the museum where it belongs. We're gonna do this so quick; they won't know what hit them." Kat finishes loading her gear, tilts her red fedora to hide her face, and gives a justified grin that's she's doing what she's trained to do: to protect people from evil intentions. "Let's make this bastard our bitch and take him down." Shadow nods his head in approval at his favorite student. She walks out the door, a confident stride in her step, ready to fight. Shadow follows her dutifully as he knows what he needs to do.

They both reach outside as they walk towards the orphanage. Before entering the alley, they stop. Shadow gives a derisive nod in her direction, telling her that he will do what is necessary, while she's busy finding the necklace inside the orphanage. A silent conversation of understanding and pride, both master Samurai and thief, go off on their separate ways. Carmen Sandiego made her first appearance to help the innocent. She quietly heads down to the orphanage while Player speaks to her through her walkie-talkie diamond stud earrings.

 **"Red, you okay?"**

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

 **"It's my job to worry, Red."**

"I know, I know," she assures him. "I'm just...praying that this unofficial mission goes according to plan."

 **"Knowing you, it will. And I will be here to guide you every step of the way."**

"Thanks, Player. Alright, about to head inside, going silent until I get in."

 **"Good luck, Red, and be careful."**

"I will." Kat climbs up the house to the roof where a glass window was her best point of entry. She unlocked the latched, lifted the lid, and used her grappling hook to lower herself to the floor. As she went inside, she looked around to see that the coast was clear; everyone was sleeping, so she needed to make sure that her mission was as quiet as possible.

* * *

"Okay, Player, I'm in. What's next?" she asked.

 **"The necklace had to be buried within the walls of the house."**

"Yes, _that_ narrows it down to the...oh, I don't know, the entire building? I need something more concrete than that, please. Any clue or hint as to where and the location it was hidden would be helpful, please."

 **"No need to get snippy with me, Red,"** Player retorts.

"I'm sorry, Player," apologized Kat. "I'm just frustrated and mad that someone would destroy a safe place for these kids," she says, heavy with concern.

 **"I know, I know. I get it, but taking it out on other people isn't helping anyone, Red."**

"I know. I apologize."

 **"Thank you,"** Player forgave Kat. **"Now, let's find that necklace."**

Kat opens her coat and pulls out the handheld x-ray scanner, turning it on to see where the necklace is hidden. She slowly scans the walls carefully for anything out of the ordinary. While creeping around, Kat sees on the scanner that there's an unlocking mechanism to a secret door. She looks around until she found a sconce on the wall that had some light grooves on the paint. She twisted it upwards where she heard a click. Kat smiled to herself, knowing that she's found the missing answer.

She steps inside, turning on her small flashlight, Kat looks around her surroundings, trying to catch where you would hide a priceless necklace. She shines the light as she held the x-ray scanner to the walls.

"Hey Player, what else did the legend say about the hidden necklace?"

 **"Something about located in the heart of the house. Why?"**

"No, just about to head down to the basement, and kinda freaked out by how -"

 **"Creepy it is?"**

"I was gonna say how 'dark' it is."

 **"Oh."**

Kat walks down the stairs and observes her surroundings as she heads towards the basement. The light from the flashlight lights up the creepy basement; even though she's a fifteen-year-old, the basement - no matter what - is incredibly disturbing during the middle of the night. Suppressing a shudder, Kat continues with her plan: find the necklace in the heart of the house, grab it, and put the bastard landlord in prison. She scans the room carefully, when all of a sudden, a blip on the screen appears.

"Player, you see what I'm seeing?"

 **"Yup."**

"So, how do I get in there?"

The clicking sound of the keyboard is transmitted over the phone as he finds a way to get Carmen in there.

 **"There's a mechanism that opens up the secret compartment. Find something that doesn't belong or is not like the others,"** he instructs. Kat followed his advice and looked for what seems to be out of order. A fireplace near the wall, but on the mantle with crown moldings, there was a tiny latch on the inside of the frame. Kat ran her fingers underneath the ridge until she felt a groove from the edge. She grasped and pulled it out, which caused the mechanism to activate and open the door. From there, Kat saw the door open as she grinned.

"You may not rap, Player, but you rock," she compliments.

 **"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Red."** She rushes inside, and sees the necklace they were talking about; Kat grabs it, places it inside her bag and rushes out of said secret room. She closes the latch again, creeps back upstairs, and was about to escape when creaks echoed throughout the quiet and dark compartment. She hides behind a wall and spies someone coming down.

"Shit," she mentally slaps herself. Seeing a shape coming down the stairs, Kat, using the corner of her eye, saw someone head into the kitchen. Quietly, she closes the door to the basement, planning to make her escape. When Kat is sure that person was gone, Kat crept towards the living room where the skylight is. She fired her grapple hook upwards, and flew through the window and closed it before anyone could notice she was there.

"Player, I've got the necklace. Heading out right now."

 **"Got it, Red."** Kat ran on top of the roofs with a grace and fluidity that only gymnasts could demonstrate. As she jumped down, she saw a familiar katana sword strapped to a person's back. Climbing down as stealthily as she could, she saw the usual samurai outfit she came to know.

 _"I know you are there, Black Sheep. You can come out now,"_ he said. Hesitantly, she got out from her hiding place and saw Shadowsan standing where they would meet up. Turning around to smile, she walked into his line of sight and bowed in respect.

"I got the necklace. Did you get the info?"

 _"Absolutely, Black Sheep. All the details listing his crimes are on this flash drive. Well done, Black Sheep,"_ he congratulated his prized pupil.

"Great," Kat exhaled a sigh of relief. "Now, let's drop this flash drive off at the nearest local authorities and put him away for good." Two master thieves, disappeared into the night, without a trace. The next morning, they turn on the news, detailing the discovery of the necklace, the orphanage is saved; credited for the discovery and dubbed as "Madame Caroline de au Lac-Burkhalter Orphanage," and the arrest for Ajan Caflisch for embezzlement, fraud, and extortion. Shadow and Kat look on in glee as he is dragged by police officers, being carted away to prison while he awaits his arraignment, but they assume he's getting twenty years in prison with no parole.

"You know," began Kat. "I don't know why I was so hesitant about my life before. I mean, sure getting caught and the thought of being brought back to the Isle of V.I.L.E. still gives me dread, but doing this: stealing and restoring historical artifacts back to their rightful owners, making sure the world isn't deprived of incredible things, gives me a sense of accomplishment I'm enjoying right now."

 _"I know that you're worried about this venture of ours, but the only way to defeat and destroy V.I.L.E. is to be what they trained you to be: a thief. Returning them to the world is the only way to beat them at their own game, Katrina."_

Kat nods in agreement in that respect. She knew - as well as Shadow - the only way for V.I.L.E. to pay for what they've done is to destroy them once and for all; the only way to do that is by stealing back the items they plan to case.

"Well, after this, I'm ready," she said determinedly. "No matter how long it takes, V.I.L.E. is goin' down. You can be sure of that." Shadowsan saw the strength in his favorite student and was proud of the person she's become and who she is about to be.

 _"So..."_ Shadow trails off. "What do we do now?"

A smirk on her face appears as she faces Shadowsan.

"We go banking."

Shadow thinks about it for a moment before he turned to her, leans in his face, and said, "When do we start?" Now, the real fun begins.

* * *

 **A month and a half later**

February 14: Valentine's Day. A day where the world celebrates love and friendship with cliché commercialism, but it was also the day where she robs the Swiss National Bank of several V.I.L.E. accounts, containing hundreds of trillions of dollars. She prepares by going over the blueprints of the entire building, the mainframe of the computers, physical security, the building's security, and layout of where the safety deposit boxes are. Kat and Player are discussing strategy while Shadow was taking pictures of the bank itself, to see where the cameras are placed, and how to avoid them.

"Alright, so it looks like the best way to get to the bank, undetected, is through the roof. Player, can you check to see if there are any windows that I can access to gain entrance inside?"

 **"On it, Red,"** Player said. A few seconds later, he answers Kat's question. **"Sorry, Red, no windows up top. But, there are windows near the sides of the building. Maybe there's one that has a screw loose,"** he teased.

"Thanks, Player. Please check that."

 **"Will do."** While Kat waited for the best point of entry, Shadow returns to the hotel with the camera in hand.

"Shadow, did you take the pictures of the entire building from top to bottom?"

 _"They're all on the SIM_ _card."_ Kat grew excited at her first official casing. It gave her chills, and her entire body tingles with anticipation.

"Great," she said. "Upload them to the laptop and see if there are any cameras; that way, we'll know exactly how to avoid them."

Player cleared his throat to grab their attention.

 **"There's one window that's always been loose. The bank tried to fix it multiple time over the years, but after a while, they gave up and left it alone. That's the only source of entry and exit."**

"You sure?"

 **"Positive."**

"Is it big enough for a person to squeeze through in and out?"

 **"Yeah, it is."**

"That's all I need. Is there any boxes that cut off the alarm system inside?"

 **"Checking."**

Shadow goes through the pictures to see if there are any - if at all - cameras around the building. They know some are inside, but if there are any outside, Kat might have a problem.

 _"Black Sheep,"_ Shadow calls out. _"You might want to come and take a look at this."_ She comes to Shadow and peers over his shoulder. A small camera that sees the broken window and the entire two streets near the bank waits on the far right of the building.

"Okay... _that's_ gonna be a problem," she mentions.

 _"We need to find a way to disable the cameras and alarm system before you get there."_

 **"One of you is going to be in disguise as a janitor, so you'll allow me access to the system. I pick Shadow,"** Player nominates.

"Same."

Shadow was taken aback at this. _"Why me?"_

 **"Because people will believe you if you're a janitor. A fifteen-year-old being a janitor? C'mon, get real."** Shadow stares at Kat for her input, which she gave a look of agreement.

"He's right," Kat confirms. "If people see me as a janitor, it's gonna raise red flags," Kat explains her and Player's logic, to Shadow. Internally, he admits they have a point, which is true. If a teenager gets a job in a bank, people will begin asking questions no one wants to answer. "But, if an adult does it, it won't matter. They won't bat an eyelash."

Shadow exhales a sharp breath. He shakes his head at this, knowing he has no choice. _"Fine."_

 **"Find the alarm box, plug the drive in, and it will copy the schematics and encryption for the bank's security. The drive will flash a green light when it's done. Unplug it, and come straight back so I can control it from here,"** Player explains.

 _"Alright."_

Kat and - in Montreal - Player gave identical grins that demonstrated their success in getting Shadow to do it. He got his janitor clothes for the bank across the street. As he went to the bathroom, Kat looks over the pictures with Player hacking in and seeing them as well.

"It's a pretty straightforward in-an-out situation. Sneak in, disable the alarm system, drain the accounts, and walk out."

 **"Let's hope that this goes smoothly as it possibly can."**

"Tell me about it," Kat mutters. "Hey, speaking of which, did you decrypt the next place on the black box?"

 **"Yup. The next place is at an art gallery in Cairo, Egypt."**

"Cool. As soon as this is over, tell me about it on the plane."

 **"Will do."** The twisting of a doorknob caught Kat's attention. Her head turned towards the noise and saw her mentor dressed, head to toe, in the bank's janitorial uniform.

* * *

Kat whistled in amazement. "You look great, Shadow."

His face was one of annoyance and irritation. _"I look ridiculous."_

"Well, right now you pretending to be a janitor is a necessary expedient. So suck it up and deal with it." He took the lipstick USB-C drive, put it in his pocket, and walked out of the hotel. The door clicked shut, so Player and Kat can finish planning out the entire break-in.

 **"Okay,"** Player began. **"After you enter from the window, the floor has pressure sensitivity, which I found out from their blueprints. They recently upgraded their alarm a couple of months ago. Everything: the cameras, the floor, the lasers -"** Before Player can finish, Kat interjects with her query.

"Lasers? Really?" The thought was laughable that a bank would have an actual laser grid.

 **"Yeah,"** Player said. **"Some of the accounts are legitimate accounts to some people, including one jewelry store that store their most valuable stones there. Those stones belong to someone, and I don't want to bring bad karma right now. So, _no_ , you can't steal one of these stones for yourself, Kat." **

Kat looked shocked that he would think that.

"I-I would never -"

 **"Kat, I could hear the wheels turning in your head. Remember the plan: steal hundreds of trillions of dollars in euros from the V.I.L.E. accounts and get out."** She rolls her eyes but concedes to the plan.

"Alright, alright. I won't do anything else, unsavory or otherwise. Just rob the euros and get the hell out of Zürich."

 **"Attagirl,"** Player said. **"Once inside, you'll have to gain access to one of the bank managers' computers. Plug the drive directly into the server mainframe, and I'll do the rest. After that, once we're done, leave the same way you came in, I'll turn back on the alarms, and then we're on our way to Cairo."**

"You're the man, Player."

 **"I try."** Kat gives a small grin.

After talking about the entire layout for seven minutes, Shadow came back, looking disheveled and exhausted.

 _"I have more respect for the janitorial business than I ever did before."_

"Sorry, Shadow," apologized Kat. "We needed an adult to do this."

 _"I understand, Black Sheep."_ He pulls out the USB-C drive and hands it to Kat. She plugs in the USB-C drive into the laptop and allows for Player to do what he does best.

Kat nods. "Did you do it?" Shadow gives a sharp nod in response.

 _"Player?"_ The keyboard sounds were a sign that Player was entirely on board.

 **"Finding the frequency...analyzing the mirror encryption pattern firewall...and done! I'm in."** The pride in his voice was felt on the other side of the phone. **"When you get to the bank, just say the word, and I'll turn on the alarms again. That'll start the party soon enough."**

"Okay, gentlemen," Kat spoke in a clear, concise, voice. "There are no do-overs. We get one chance at this. Get in, plug in, and get out. Got it?"

 _"Yes."_

 **"Got it."**

"Good," she checked her watch and the clock on the mantle. "I'm going to take a little walk." She's dressed in her scarlet coat and hat, exits the hotel, and walks towards the bank. She enters the bank, tilts her hat down, so they don't see her face, and walks around, seeing everything, as a signal that Carmen Sandiego has arrived.

* * *

 **In the middle of the night**

Carmen Sandiego climbs up to the roof of the hotel to get a good vantage point. In her red threads, she looks ready to kill.

"Player, can you hear me?"

 **"Loud and clear, Red."** Kat uses her handheld grappling hook that's attached to her wrist, aims, and fires at the roof of the small shopping mall across the street from the hotel they're staying in. She runs and jumps, which causes her momentum to swing up to the roof.

"Shadow, do you read me?"

 _"Absolutely."_

"Shadow, wait for my signal. You might want to contact transportation as soon as I give the word. We need to leave by the time we reach the airport."

 _"Of course."_

"Player, can you find that broken window Shadow talked about?"

 **"Tracking you through GPS satellite and...found it! The window is on the side of the building, so you're positioning is perfect. There's a red ribbon attached to the frame. That's where it is."** After dislodging the hook, she ran and repeated the same process with the bank.

"Player, I'm about to enter. Turn off the security now." Player did his job, and a BEEP! from his computer let her know that it was done.

 **"Alright Red, you're ready to proceed."** But, she aimed at the ledge where the broken window is. The hook pulled her up to said ledge and found the red ribbon on the window. Being athletically fit and a bit short, she was able to squeeze her way inside without worrying about getting caught. Kat enters the bank, seeing the entire room bathed in darkness and moonlight. She lowered herself with her hook until her feet touched the floor.

Her heels clicked on the tiled floor, trying to find a computer. She turns on her small, portable, LED flashlight to see better in the darkened room.

 **"Pick any computer, and I'll do the rest."**

"Copy that, Player." She goes to the back of the room, where computers were littered, ready for the taking. She walks over to one, turns it on, and sees the screen with a popup for username and password lock. She takes out her USB-C drive, plugs it into the server, and begins her mission.

"Alright, Player, ready to rob some _vile_ bankers?"

 **"Ready."** In Canada, Player began his hacking expedition where he locates several accounts to V.I.L.E. **"Found them. And half goes into your account and the other into another for philanthropic causes, just as you wanted."**

"How long is that gonna take?"

 **"About five minutes."**

"Okay," she said. "Let me help you." For the next five minutes, in silence, Player and the newly named Carmen Sandiego hacked and robbed the accounts from the V.I.L.E. organization.

 **"Anddd...done."** A BING! rang through the walkie talkie. **"The money from the V.I.L.E. accounts have been split into two: one for your personal use and the other for philanthropic organizations."**

Kat grinned to herself. She succeeded in stealing a good percentage of money from V.I.L.E., which will allow her to sleep easy tonight.

"Thanks, Player."

 **"You're welcome."** Kat unplugs the drive, shuts off the computer, and shot her grappling hook to the wall near the window she entered from. Carmen Sandiego left her calling card and disappeared into the night. She went back to the hotel, where Shadow waited for her.

 _"Is it done?"_

"Yup," she confirmed. "Let's pack up and blow this popsicle stand." A nod from Shadow and both retreated to their rooms to pack up their things and continue on their journey to destroy V.I.L.E. They finished packing, went down to the lobby, and checked out. They called a cab to take them straight to the airport. By the time they reached the airport, a private plane is waiting for them on the terminal. Kat turns to Shadow with a questioning look on her face.

 _"This is my gift to you, Carmen,"_ Shadow began. _"Well done."_

Carmen Sandiego exhaled a sigh of relief and pride. This is who is she is now...and she's not looking back: a professional thief, who would become - one day - a legend.

* * *

In Middleton, Colorado, the Possible Family, celebrated Anne's birthday, which so happens, fell on Valentine's Day. The family sang 'Happy Birthday' to the matriarch of their family, gave presents to show their appreciation and love, and bought marble cake since it is Anne's favorite.

"Happy birthday, honey!" James said.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Kim, Tim, and Jim cheered.

Anne looked as she was about to cry at the thoughtfulness of her family. She places a hand over her heart, touched by the incredible, intimate party.

"This is wonderful, thank you," she said.

"This is from us, Mom," Jim began.

"We hope you like it," Tim finished his twin's thought.

Anne opened it and saw it was a picture of the entire family, in Hawaii for summer vacation. All of them, smiling at the camera, wearing leis; Anne and Kim with hibiscus flowers on their heads while Jim, Tim, and James wore tacky, Hawaiian shirts.

Oh, boys," she brought them closer to her and gave the twins a big hug for their gift. "This is beautiful."

Kim walked over and held out her present. "My turn."

Anne took Kim's present and began opening it. She unwrapped it, and it was a scarf that she had her eye on for a while that's only sold in Paris. Anne looks shocked that this scarf is exclusive, but wondering how her daughter got it before it was on sale in all countries. Her look of confusion became evident on her face, which Kim answered her unasked question.

"I got a call in Paris, which I helped saved a designer from being kidnapped by one of his competitors, and helped stop his plan to steal his identity. The designer was so grateful; he gave me this scarf as a thank you. Since I know you like Hérmes, and this scarf hasn't come out yet anywhere, I thought it would be a nice gift for you." Anne got up from her chair, walked over to daughter, and hugged her, thanking her for her gift.

James was the last one, and he gave his wife a small, wrapped box with a pretty bow on top. "For you, honey. Happy birthday." She received and opened the present, which she saw a small locket with scrollwork on the surface. When Anne opened it, there were two pictures inside; on one side of the pendant was a picture of Kat, smiling at the camera. And on the right side was the entire family, together.

"I know that you miss her. We all do, but she would want you to be happy; at least, now, you can keep her close." Anne began to cry to which James walked over and gave his wife a comforting hug. The kids followed suit and joined in on the family hug.

"Thank you." Kim, Jim, and Tim went to the kitchen and brought out Anne's birthday cake. They lit the candle and sang the 'Happy Birthday' song to Anne. She smiled and blew them out, while James took a picture of the moment.

"What did you wish for, Mom?" Jim asked.

"My family to be safe, healthy, and happy. What I always wish for."

"We love you, Mom," Kim, Jim, and Tim said in unison. As sat down at the table and ate marble cake, Anne thought about her wish; the real one she always makes on her birthday: that her firstborn daughter would come home once again.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who liked, commented and read my story. Your support, belief, and enthusiasm gave me so much confidence in myself, that I am incredibly grateful that you're giving me a chance. Also, I have good news and bad news: the good news is that there are only four more chapters before the confrontation between Carmen and Crackle on the train to Paris. The bad news, there are only four more chapters. I know everyone wants to see that conversation between them and the Possible Family reunion (pun intended). Trust me, I'm anxious about it too...and _I'm_ the one writing it! But don't worry, they will be drafted and published; however, it will take time to write. All I ask is for you to be patient and hope that you'll still read this story when that happens. Almost thirteen thousand words for this chapter alone! Wow! Still can't believe it! **

**Also, I appreciate the comments you all wrote to me - good and bad - about my story. But, if there is something you want to talk to me about that you'd rather say in a message instead of a comment for the story, just send me a PM, and I will answer you as best as I can.**

 **Next chapter: Carmen goes to Cairo**

 **Translatio** **ns** **(German):**

 **\- Wohin, Herr? = Where to, sir?**

 **\- Baur au Lac Hotel, bitte = Baur au Lac Hotel, please**

 **\- Danke = Thank you**

 **\- Bitte = You're welcome**

 **\- Willkommen im Baur au Lac Hotel. Wie kann ich dir helfen? = Welcome to Baur au Lac Hotel. How may I help you?**

 **\- Wir hätten gerne eine Suite mit zwei Zimmern. Wir werden nicht lange hier sein. = We would like a suite with two rooms. We won't be here long.**

 **\- Okay. Wie viele sind in deiner Gruppe? = Okay. How many are in your party?**

 **\- Nur ich und mein Onkel. = Just me and my uncle.**

 **\- Wie lange bleibst du? = How long are you staying?**

 **-** **Eineinhalb Monate. Spätestens zwei Monate. = A month and a half. At the latest, two months.**

 **Also, credit to my German language was brought to you by Google translate, so if I get anything - grammatically or spelling - wrong, let me know in a PM, and I'll fix it ASAP. And, I'd like to point out that I don't know German, so I will do the best I can to make sure everything's correct.**

 **And the information of Baur au Lac Hotel also by Google Images (from what I saw) and the actual website of the hotel itself. The history of Zurich was brought to you by one website I found on Google that really helped out a lot.**

 **Songs:**

 **\- Thomas Rhett (feat. Maren Morris) - Craving You**

 **= When they leave Zürich and head straight to Cairo as well as Anne's birthday dream**

 **\- Rhianna - S &M**

 **= Kat breaks into the bank and begins her first official heist against V.I.L.E.**

 **\- Woodkid - Run Boy Run**

 **= Kat breaks into the orphanage to find the necklace.**


	5. AN: I'm Putting A lot of Stories on Hold

I know most of you were waiting for another chapter for my stories, but today my heart broke into a million pieces and it hurts just to write.

Today, early in the morning, my beloved dog, Princess passed away in my arms. It was - and still is - the worst feeling I've ever felt in my entire life, and I don't know how to process it or never knew how much my heart could hurt this much. She didn't suffer, and passed away in her sleep, for which I'm grateful. But now, an empty place in my heart will probably never be filled.

Right now, I am putting a halt on all my fanfics that I have on my account. Now, this doesn't mean that I won't write again, because I will, and will try to finish them to the best of my abilities. But, until the pain lessens in my heart and in my mind, my stories are - officially - on hiatus.

Again, I apologize in advance if you were waiting for another chapter, but I can't focus on anything on right now.

 **All of my stories will be put on hold until further notice:**

 **\- An Angel's Journey to Heaven**

 **\- An Angel in a DeVil**

 **\- Disney's Descendants**

 **\- Going Green**

 **\- Possible To Find A Way Back**

 **\- Second Chances**

 **\- Songs of Innocence**

I apologize in advance, but right now, my mind and my heart has to heal. I will still have my account on and will continue to read stories that I follow, but I don't have the energy to be excited about writing on here, or anywhere, to be honest. Thanks for being understanding, and if you want to continue re-reading the chapters that are already posted, give comments and reviews on whether or not you like it, etc. I won't stop you.

I'm sorry and thank you for reading and listening

\- gothicpoet0615


	6. AN: Thanks For Everything

**I would like to say thank you for standing by me in my time of need and allowing me to grieve in my loss for my dog. It was very hard for all of us. I couldn't stop crying for two days when she passed, and my mother came back from Colombia that same day Princess passed away, and I was the one who told her...over the phone. It was difficult for all of us since she was such a big part of our lives, and made it better for my mother, my father, and myself. Her legacy was that she lived the best life possible, and that we should do the same as well, for which I am eternally grateful for all the times I spent with her.**

 **Also, I'd like to respond to a lot of the comments you left behind, giving me condolences, telling me that it's going to be okay, and that things will get better. We got her ashes, and soon we're finding a nice place to put her in, so she'll have a little place of** **remembrance for us.**

 **Thank you all for your messages of condolences, your kindness, advice, and prayers for closure. It means the world to me.**

* * *

 **Disney Descendants**

 _ **AmthystDragon14:**_ **I am so sorry for your loss. It was an incredibly painful time that I carried my Princess in my arms and she passed away on the way to the vet. Thank you so much for your words of kindness :D**

 _ **LoveShipper:**_ **Thank you for your** **condolences to the loss of my dog. I appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Going Green**

 ** _thedarkpokermaster:_ It's an incredibly painful feeling that takes over. You can't breathe or think or even move. I cried in my father's shoulder; very loud sobs that could be heard from the waiting area while we were in the examination room. It was terrible that she's gone, but at least she's at peace now. I mean, we prepared for this day to come, but when it actually happens, we lose every thought in our heads and our brains turns to mush. **

**_Guest:_ Thank you very much for this kind comment. I hope so. **

* * *

**Possible To Find A Way Back**

 _ **Tyreen Siren (Guest):**_ **I am so sorry for the loss of your cat, and for your pet to be run over by a car is horrible to witness; something I wouldn't wish on anyone. There's a void that will - probably - never be filled again, except with time. Thank you for your kind words.**

 _ **LegionCenturionMaster:**_ **Your prayer for my dog is beautiful, and I appreciate it. Thank you very much for that.**

 _ **MauraderPrime12:**_ **Thanks for your understanding**

 ** _org 13 is best:_ Thank you for that good advice. And you were right: the best of fortune came to me in my time of healing. She was a blessing in our lives, and made me so happy. She wouldn't want me sad or depressed, but continue doing what I love, which is writing. It may be the only thing that helps me focus and not think about it, even though I said I'm not going to write, but doing something to keep my mind off of it, helped. **

**_TheFishKing:_ Thanks for the vote of confidence :)**

 ** _Engineer4Ever:_ I am sorry that you lost your animal friend, and I'm glad that we - as a ****family - got closure from this loss. Thank you for your words.**

* * *

 **Now, that a month has passed from feeling the loss of Princess, I'm going to restart my stories on FanFiction for everyone to read. However, it will take some time, and I'm going to do it as best as I possibly can.**

 **So, stayed tuned for the new chapters (however long it's going to take), and hope your still by my side, reading them with enthusiasm, enjoyment, and pleasure.**

 **love ya lots**

 **xoxo gothicpoet0615**


End file.
